


Piénsalo bien

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español, F/M, Finalizado, GaaTen leve, Gaara ama a Tenten, Gaaten - Freeform, Malentendidos, Mision, NejiTen - Freeform, Road to Ninja, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Las decisiones no son fáciles de tomar ni las órdenes fáciles de seguir, todas tus acciones tienen consecuencias de acuerdo a tu decisión eso lo descubrió una noche Tenten, piensa bien que hacer o te puede salir mal lo que planeabas mas si éstas a lado de Neji...Nota: Au de RTN
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Capítulo 1: ¿Lo has pensado bien?** _

La tarde parecía ser tranquila en Konoha con niños y gente paseando por las calles con normalidad nada de tensión sobre guerras todo por ahora era paz; la cuál había sido alcanzada gracias a todos los ninjas de Konoha en especial a un ninja rubio de apellido Uzumaki.

Rock Lee caminaba por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage para entregar su informe a Tsunade cuando se encontró con su amigo saliendo de la oficina de esta con una cara sería algo pensativa por lo cual le resultaba raro en este, sin más se acercó y lo saludo.

\- Hola Neji ¿acabas de llegar de tu misión? ¿Qué tal te fue con Tsunade sama? - pregunta Rock Lee al suponer que le entregaba su informe de su misión que recién terminó este día.

\- Si, termine hoy y me fue bien -dijo algo apresurado. - Nos vemos tengo que hacer algo - sin más se despide al marcharse dejando una nube de polvo.

-Hasta luego... sí que tiene prisa - observo a su compañero desaparecer. << _Apenas llegó y ya tiene muchas cosas que hacer supongo que el trabajo como_ _jounin_ _le ocupa más ahora que ya no pasa tiempo con nuestro equipo, ahora ya todos estamos separados ojalá_ _regresáramos_ _a la época donde hacíamos misiones los tres juntos junto con_ _Guy_ _sensei_ _. La época donde todo era más divertido y_ _cool_ _, donde Tenten era mucho más torpe y Neji era gracioso_ >> sonríe ante los recuerdos.

* **....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*....*....°/:.... */: ....*...*....°/:.... */: ....***

La noche caía Tenten salía de su casa Hinata con una bolsa algo grande nunca había imaginado pedirle ayuda a su amiga de esta forma con ropa pero tenía que pedírselo era la única a la que conocía que usara ropa de esa estilo, al pasar la última puerta de la mansión Hyuuga observo una figura conocida para ella aunque en este momento no era bueno verlo.

\- Ey, ¿ya te vas tan rápido? - se acercó el Hyuuga.

\- Ah Neji... si, tengo que irme - trato de sonreír con normalidad.

\- mmm viniste a ver a mi prima y ¿qué ay en esa bolsa? - pregunta curioso aunque puede usar su byakugan para verlo decide preguntar.

\- Nada importante bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos - camino dándole la espalda lista para marcharse.

\- Espera - se interpuso en su camino. - Ay algo que Maito me dijo que te entregara - dijo serio.

\- ¿Qué cosa es? - se notó extrañada por la actitud del Hyuuga seria.

\- Esta en mi casa así que vamos por ello me dijo que es importante y si no te lo entrego hoy mañana ya no se podrá por la misión - sin más le jalo por el camino llevándose confundida a la castaña que solo siguió a su amigo.

Tras pasar unas casas por el tejado llegaron a la casa solitaria del oji perla con las luces apagadas del interior entraron por la puerta si no fuera porque iba con él se hubiera tropezado por tanta oscuridad al sostenerla de la mano por el pasillo (solo la entrada tenía unos postes de luz que alumbraban poco).

\- Oye Neji ¿no crees que te vendría bien tan siquiera prender las luces del interior de tu casa? - dijo tratando de caminar por si sola poniendo su mano en la pared soltándole la mano al chico.

\- Si tienes el byakugan no es problema para mí, no ay necesidad de usarla - responde usándolo estando frente de ella para llevarla a donde está el encargo de Maito.

\- Espera... ¿quieres decir que no estas pagando la luz en tu casa? ¿eres un tacaño? - se detuvo.

\- No es eso si no que aquí se descompuso como por lo regular no estoy en casa debió dañarse algo así que cuando regresé de la misión a la que fui me di cuenta que no había en el interior solo la exterior que es parte de la línea de las calles, no soy tacaño además con el byakugan no necesito luz - volteo a verla.

\- ¡Neji, tus ojos! ¡pervertido! - apenas distinguía los ojos perla del chico inmediatamente solo atinaba a ponerse la bolsa frente a esta y sonrojarse.

\- Ey, no los estoy usando para lo que tú piensas - se defendió. - ¡No te estoy viendo! - desvió la mirada a la pared con leve rubor que no se percibía gracias a la oscuridad.

\- Te creeré... ¿entonces como me vas a dar el encargo de Maito si no ay luz? - pregunto la chica aun con la bolsa enfrente de ella.

\- Con mi byakugan lo buscare mientras puedes esperar... aquí - señalo una habitación cercana.

\- ¿Dónde? - la chica no podía ver más que los ojos del oji perla que era lo único que se distinguía en la oscuridad hasta su ropa blanca se perdía curiosamente sus ojos no.

\- Te guiaré y no pienses mal de mis ojos - le tomo de la mano llevándola a la habitación.

La chica asiente, al entrar al cuarto todo oscuro lo único que hace el Hyuuga es ayudarla a sentarse para que lo espere en lo que va por el encargo.

\- Gracias supongo - dijo la chica al sentarse sobre algo suave más grande que un sillón. - ¿Este es tu cuarto? - le pregunto al dejar su bolsa bajo sus pies para no perderla.

\- Si, quédate sentada ahí en lo que vuelvo con ello - escucha sus pasos alejarse del cuarto.

\- Lo haré - responde la chica <<Como si pudiera irme a otro lado>>.

Volteaba a los lados del cuarto pero nada parecía visible ni por más esfuerzo que hiciera nada veía, eso si ya era más oscuro que los bosques y eso que los días nublados en misiones resultaban ser los más difíciles pero a veces la luz de la luna lograba alumbrar un poco o algún ninja usaba algo para alumbrar el camino cosa que aquí no podía usar; si pudiera usar el katon le ayudaría pero nada incluso el modo kurama de Menma alumbraba perfectamente el camino.

_Que oscuro esta esto, creo que es más oscuro de lo que lo recordaba bueno aunque solo he estado de día por acá y eso fue cuando éramos_ _genins...hace_ _mucho tiempo._

_Me pregunto si_ _Maito_ _sensei_ _me habrá conseguido los pergaminos que me prometió serían útiles para la_ _misión..._ _¿de verdad será buena idea? ¿Por qué yo seré la elegida?_

_No comprendo cualquiera pudiera hacerlo no tendría que ser yo a fuerzas..._

Su mente esta tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucha acercarse al oji perla quien ahora trae una vela para alumbrar la habitación al mismo tiempo trae un pergamino en la otra mano. La chica se da cuenta de la presencia de este por la luz y es cuando alza su mirada en su dirección a lo que el Hyuuga acomoda la vela en una mesa mientras Tenten visualiza el cuarto del chico lo cual le parecía normal para ser de este.

_Luce normal su cuarto no me lo_ _esperaba..._ _¿Qué pasa Tenten? ¿acaso esperabas ver un lugar diferente? Sé que es un pervertido pero no creo que su cuarto lo sea o... ¿lo habrá arreglado?_

_Mmm_ _no creo que sea del tipo que arregla su cuarto por si viniera_ _alguien..._ _pero si él supiera que viniera una chica lo arreglaría por lo que nuestro encuentro es casualidad no creo que sea planeado, él no podría saber que vine a casa de Hinata por_ _ayuda..._ _no ay forma de que lo sepa además se supone que apenas llegó de su misión no podría saber si yo estaba en la aldea._

_¿Y si esperaba a alguna chica?_

_¿Ya se habrá conseguido una?_

_Tal_ _vez..._ _después de todo es un_ _jounin_ _con_ _renombre..._ _¿entonces deberé marcharme ya?_

_Bueno no es que quiera quedarme a hablar menos estar aquí imaginando que este lugar lo visita alguien más o ya fue visitado por_ _otra..._ _¿Qué pasa contigo? Esos pensamientos son negativos como si estuviera_ _celosa..._ _¿Por qué debo de preocuparle por esto?_

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy callada - la saca de sus pensamientos nuevamente el chico.

\- ¡Eh! Yo... nada, estoy bien - negó con las manos poniendo una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Pareces pérdida en algo - le dijo mientras se sienta a su lado. - Toma este es lo que me pidió entregarte Maito - le entrega el pergamino.

\- oh Gracias - recibe el pergamino y lo ve. - Bueno creo que es hora de irme es tarde y...

\- ¿Por qué tienes prisa en irte? - dice Neji.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer - responde la castaña.

\- ¿Cosas? - la mira fijamente.

\- Ah si, debo hacer algo.... Bueno gracias Neji pero tengo que irme -se levanta apresurada y toma su bolsa. - Buenas noches, nos vemos después - le da la espalda al chico al avanzar a la salida.

\- ¿Te piensas ir sin despedirte? - se levanta el oji perla.

\- Pero yo ya me despedí - se detiene en la puerta sin mirar atrás con la mirada clavada en el piso observando la sombra del chico detrás de esta por la luz tenue que genera la vela.

\- No te has despedido aún - la toma de la mano y hace girar con un leve movimiento para que lo vea. - No, de la forma correcta - sin más la acerca para besarla haciendo que ella tire el pergamino como la bolsa ante la inesperada acción del chico.

Sus ojos de la castaña ven como el rostro pálido del Hyuuga está muy cerca y también siente como le devoran los labios que por la impresión de todo no había atinado ni a tratar de moverlos, un corto beso ante la inexperiencia de la fémina quien posee las mejillas sonrojadas frente a un Hyuuga deseoso por más que solo un beso.

\- ¿Por qué-é lo hi-iciste? - tartamudeo la de orbes chocolate cuando este se separó de ella.

\- Es simple, porque lo deseaba hacer - dijo con sinceridad.


	2. Dejate llevar

_No sé cómo había comenzado todo o más bien cuando me deje guiar por_ _Neji_ _para_ _acomodarnos_ _en su cama, sobre mí él comienza a acariciar mi cintura o más bien tratar de subir poco a poco mi blusa mientras me da pequeños besos en el cuello que llegan a hacerme sentir rara pues mi respiración se entre corta y mi corazón siento que se acelera._   
_Pronto como me di cuenta su mano_ _desabotonaba_ _mi blusa abriéndose paso por mi_ _brasier_ _deportivo desea quitarlo fue cuando mi rostro se coloreo_ _más..._

\- ¿Me ayudaras? - le miro el Hyuuga insinuando que levante las manos.

\- Yo... no deberíamos hacerlo - sugiere la castaña avergonzada.

\- Tenten ahora no importa lo que pienses déjate llevar - Neji le sugiere.

\- Pero...

\- Bien te ayudare - responde el chico << _Sabes por eso debes usar ropa interior más sexy, sería más fácil quitarla y no nos pondríamos a pensar si está bien o mal hacerlo_ >>.

Él le ayuda a la castaña a levantar los brazos para quitarle la prenda pero con pena ella cubre su pecho con sus manos no estaba acostumbrada a ser vista por nadie de esta forma menos mentalmente preparada para lo que sigue.

_Mientras yo trato de cubrir mi cuerpo con las manos él se quita toda la ropa vaya que lo hace ver tan fácil el desnudarse mientras que yo con sola la blusa como_ _brasier_ _fuera me da vergüenza que volteo mi vista hacia otro_ _lado..._

_¿Y entonces porque lo hago?_

_¿Si tanto me da vergüenza no debería de parar?_

_O ¿es porque será la última y primera vez?_

\- Ey, ¿A dónde miras? - llamó su atención de la chica por hablarle como poner sus manos en el pantalón de ella para quitárselo.

\- A tu pared... es muy linda - contesta avergonzada sin seguir mirando.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices en fin pon de tu parte después de que termine con esto - al decir lo último baja con rapidez el pantalón de la chica dejándola solo con sus bragas.

-... si - dijo en voz baja algo nerviosa pero obediente a lo que dice Neji tal vez solo hoy lo permitirá ya que puede ser la última vez.

Una sonrisa se le dibuja al Hyuuga para seguir con su labor de quitar ahora el estorboso calzado de la kunoichi después se encargaría de quitarle algo más interesante.

_Después de unos segundos volví a sentirlo sobre mí parece que ya ha terminado todos los preparativos y me sigue dando vergüenza verlo a los_ _ojos..._

_He dejado que_ _Neji_ _siga aun si atreverme a verlo directo a los ojos a pesar de voltee mi cara hacia este pero como anteriormente ha logrado hacer que haga lo que él quiere cuando toma de mi mentón y hace que le vea dándome cuenta de su obvia desnudes como de aquel cuerpo perfecto que tiene, si pudiera describirlo diría que es un chico muy sexy._

\- Solo déjate llevar TenTen - le dice el Hyuuga.

Ella asiente embelesada por la mirada del chico, siempre le ha parecido que sus ojos son sumamente hermosos porque reflejan mucho el tono de los colores de los objetos a los que ve gracias a su inusual color, es como ver unas perlas.

Neji sigue besando a la chica y ella con torpeza le corresponde, al juntarse nuevamente sus cuerpos pueden sentir más la cercanía por la desnudez causando también que ella retire las manos de su pecho dejando de cubrirlo, mientras tanto sus manos del shinobi recorren su cintura hasta llegar a los senos donde le propinaba desbastadoras caricias que excitaban a su compañera de equipo, después de unos segundos deja de besarla para que la castaña recupere el aliento. Pero no deja de acariciarle los senos moldeándolos con una mano mientras que ahora usa la boca para chuparlos causando leves gemidos se escapaban de la boca de la chica.

Tomando ahora su pezón con los dedos lo frota para que se pusiera más duro mientras sigue al mismo tiempo saboreando con la lengua el otro chupándolo devorándolo y contorneándolo con la lengua provocando su dureza y leves gemidos de la chica quien empezaba a sentir como parte de su intimidad se acaloraba por dicha acción era obvio que la excitación llegaba a demandarle algo más que unas caricias.

Sus piernas de la castaña poco a poco se abrían dejándole espacio al Hyuuga quien al separarse de los senos se dio paso a lo siguiente ya que tanto él sentía una necesidad por complacerse también ya que está lo suficientemente erecto su miembro para seguir, Neji le separa las piernas de manera en la que su virilidad se diera paso entre la chica.

Tenten por pena al darse cuenta que ella como él yacían sin ropa interior en su intimidad gracias a que él se encargó de deshacerse de esta cuando ella no lo miraba y comprender que iba a hacer el Hyuuga cierra los ojos entre avergonzada más al sentir la punta del miembro en su interior como daba paso entre las paredes de su vagina. Aunque trato de que fuera con cuidado al penetrarla logra sacarle unas cuantas lagrimas acompañadas de un quejido por la castaña.

Eso dibujaba una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro del Hyuuga tal como sospechaba robaba la virginidad de su compañera y eso alimentaba su ego en varias formas, sabía que Tenten era virgen pero eso no pararía sus gustos por hacerlo _memorable_.

No hubo palabras de amor ni mucho menos de tranquilizarla que fuera a ir lento sin en cambio lo único que hay es un Hyuuga dispuesto a hacerlo a su manera por ceder a sus gustos, así es como comienza a embestirla fuertemente a su antojo.

Un poco de dolor siente la chica pero por momentos llega una latente calidez en sus paredes de su interior que palpitaban con la intromisión del grueso y grande miembro del Hyuuga, no importaba como fuera el placer llegaba ahora causando los gemidos de la morena quien se le nublaba el pensamiento por dichas sensaciones olvidando sus preocupaciones y dudas.

Cuando se acostumbró a la intromisión de la hombría del oji perla en su feminidad pudo disfrutar los orgasmos que la hacían enloquecer con cada embestida profunda que da en su punto G. Un vaivén de cuerpos un no tanto sincronizado pero con eso les bastaba para este momento donde los gemidos de la castaña hacían eco sonoro en la habitación seguidos de los gruñidos del shinobi al disfrutar cada segundo de robarse la primera vez de su compañera.

\- _Ahhhh_ \- gime la morena ante el éxtasis producido por el miembro de su compañero.

Gracias a que cierta cama tiene un trozo de madera detrás de la cabecera ayuda a contener el ruido producto del golpeteo ante la intensidad del momento al embestir a la kunoichi, sus respiraciones se entre cortaban dejando jadeos mientras que sus corazones latían con fuerza ante el éxtasis del momento.

Tenten gime de manera que enloquece al Hyuuga complaciendo su ego de este al saber que está haciendo un buen labor en la cama, ella intentaba poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este para soportar los orgasmos peor inútilmente lo logra solo pudiendo sujetarse del brazo causando presión al sentir como está llegando al clímax.

\- ahh...ahhh - gime al soportar la hombría del chico en su interior.

Su rostro de ella está muy rojo mientras tanto el Hyuuga sigue penetrándola haciendo que ambos se pierdan entre orgasmos, cuando la chica parece ya no aguantar más todo fue que él decide ir aún más allá de lo que se imaginaba al cambiar el ritmo yendo más rápido causando que la castaña sienta que ya no puede soportar tanto placer pero después de unos segundos al fin el Hyuuga termina dentro de ella, finalizando al vaciar todo su semen dentro de ella quien respiraba agitada por todo.

El shinobi solo observa como había terminado todo y como de las piernas de la castaña escurría el semen, Neji se sale para acostarse alado de está sintiendo que es buen tiempo para platicar ahora.

\- Oye TenTen ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - exclamo el Hyuuga con un tono serio al voltear a verla provocando que la chica tapase su pecho con sus manos.

\- Ammm ¿decirte qué? - se sintió nerviosa por muchas razones sobretodo seguir desnuda y perder su virginidad con el pervertido de Neji.

\- Que te gusto - responde el shinobi.

\- Eso... verás - bajo la mirada como buscando un lugar donde esconder su sonrojo pero no ayudaba mucho ya que lo único que veía era el perfecto cuerpo desnudo del Hyuuga a su lado causando seguir con su rostro sonrojado.

\- No lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? - contesta su compañero.

\- Si... no lo pensaba hacer ahora - dijo nerviosa.

\- ¡No mientas! - levanto la voz. - Planeabas irte lejos y no decirlo nunca, si no fuera por mi hoy estarías en tu casa muy a gusto acomodando tu equipaje para irte para _Suna_ aceptando sin más la orden de seguir con la misión que te impusieron - responde algo molesto.

\- Pero.... ¿Cómo lo sabes? - sube la mirada la chica al darse cuenta de la actitud inesperada de su compañero que está en lo cierto sobre su misión.

\- No soy tonto lo he escuchado cuando fui a la oficina de la Hokage parece que él ha solicitado que vayas tú especialmente a cubrir dicha misión que tomara meses, que gran coincidencia que tarde meses y sea con él fingiendo ser su prometida - menciona algo molesto el Hyuuga.

\- Es solo una misión Neji no creo que haya más - se sorprende por la actitud del chico.

\- Yo no lo veo así solo te dicen que te ponen a ti por no tener familia ni clan pero para mí creo que es algo que él desea que hagas, aceptas tan fácilmente sin pensarlo mucho solo basta ver que has conseguido ropa con Hinata para dicha misión - dice el chico haciéndole saber que sabía que la bolsa que lleva contiene ropa prestada para usarla durante la misión.

\- Es una orden de la Hokage tampoco puedo quejarme... bien sabes que obedecemos todo lo que nos digan y aunque me niegue a aceptarlo ¿Qué cambiara? - contesta algo deprimida la castaña.

\- Cambiaría mucho podrías quedarte y podríamos estar en el mismo equipo haciendo misiones - responde Neji.

\- No me refiero a eso, pareces no entender - desvía la mirada hacia otro lado. - Que fácil es para ti robarme mi primera vez, que fácil es para ti decir que te quiero pero nada es fácil - respira hondo tratando de no llorar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres entonces? - le extraña la actitud de su compañera.

\- ¿Te has puesto pensar un poco porque nunca te dije que te quería? Tal vez no lo creas pero yo si he pensado en amar más que _una noche,_ puede que tu solo te diviertas al tomarme conociéndote lo haces o ¿acaso me dijiste te quiero? - finaliza tratando de levantarse de la cama dándole la espalda al chico poniéndose la blusa que está cerca de la cama.

\- ¿Eso necesitas? - vio como la chica torpemente se agacha para recoger su ropa gracias al dolor producido por el sexo.

\- No solo eso, necesito saber si puede haber un futuro - se pone su pantalón que encontró tirado cerca.

\- Tan complicado es para ti que tienes que pensar en un futuro - contesta el chico viendo como la chica termina por fin de vestirse.

\- No soy complicada tu si lo eres, tus genes lo son, piensa en eso genio - camina sintiendo dolor en su vientre para recoger el pergamino y la bolsa tirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Te irás? - pregunta levantándose de la cama.

\- Sí, lo he pensado bien pierdo mi tiempo aquí contigo - su voz se oye quebraba al darle la espalda tratando de avanzar en la oscuridad del pasillo.

\- ¿Y si te pido que te quedes por mí? - la alcanza fácilmente y la toma de la mano para detenerla.

\- Aunque lo hagas no hay futuro... no lo habrá - lágrimas salen de sus orbes chocolate.

\- No te entiendo TenTen ¿quieres que te ruegue? - ahora está más confundido por las palabras de la chica.

\- No, solo entiende que... tus genes son un problema y déjame salir por favor, debo irme ya - pide la chica aun sollozando.

\- Esta bien, te llevare a la salida - empieza a avanzar con ella hacia la puerta de la casa. - Pero piénsalo bien Tenten no te vayas a _Suna_ , si quieres que te diga que te quiero lo diré las veces que sean solo mantente a mi lado - se detiene con ella en la puerta.

\- No es tan fácil debes saberlo, primero debes empezar contigo - abre la puerta para salir soltándose del shinobi.

\- Pero tú puedes hacérmelo más fácil - le dice quedándose dentro porque no trae ropa.

\- Adiós Neji - se despide al avanzar se pone a llorar más de lo que estaba hace rato.

_Si no comprendes que quise decir no creo que seas un_ _genio..._ _. Son tus genes los que nos separan, lo he sabido._

_Sabía que si te decía que te quería podía sentirme triste porque la realidad dice que debemos_ _separarnos..._

_Un futuro claro necesito para_ _aferrarme_ _a este sentimiento, si no lo tengo no queda de otra que matarlo y olvidarme de ti..._

_Los clanes son algo que detesto._

_Tal vez sea porque no tengo uno que no comprendo la necesidad de preservar la línea sanguínea como lo hace el_ _tuyo..._

_Me pregunto si tu supuesto cariño que dices que tienes sobre mi te haría ir en contra de las reglas del clan._

_¿lograrías hacer algo al respecto?_

_Lo dudo, bueno creo que esta es la despedida temporal._


	3. No esperaba nada

_He salido de la aldea no veo que_ _Neji_ _esté en las afueras de las puertas de_ _Konoha_ _como para detenerme ni decirme que me vaya a su lado, no lo he visto creo que el mensaje es suficientemente claro para decirme que ya lo pensó bien._

_Bueno no esperaba a que él hiciera algo después de todo creo que al final aunque tenga una personalidad algo extraña es fiel a su clan, no_ _esperaré_ _a que tomé medidas en contra de las reglas del clan. Lo sé, no importa si es un pervertido para él no será otra cosa más que una noche_ _más…_

_Seré otra chica más que lleva a conocer su cuarto para después decirle que mágicamente siente algo por ella para que le abra las_ _piernas…_ _si, tal como hice que con unas hermosas palabras me deje llevar por esos ojos_ _aperlados_ _que solo deseaban sexo._

_Sí, porque si hubiera sido algo más que sexo no estaría aquí sola. Estaría con él pidiendo que no me fuera porque sabe que_ _tardaré_ _en_ _regresar_ _, porque sabe que pueda pasar algo en su clan si espera más tiempo, no quiero teorizar de más pero_ _Hinata_ _me dijo que desean un representante de la rama secundaria estable, eso podría decir que tal vez insinúan que desean alguien_ _casado…_ _podría ser que vean a alguien casado como alguien confiable o eso supondrían los ancianos que tienen costumbres muy_ _arcaicas…_ _. Y_ _Neji_ _es el siguiente para ser jefe “oficial” de la rama secundaria pero si no tiene ese requisito tal vez lo hagan que lo_ _cumpla…_ _bueno si eso quieren hacer los ancianos le obligaran o darán a entender._

_Si es el caso entonces debería decirme si de verdad le intereso o que_ _pasa…_ _digo su clan le debe parecer importante porque no me dice nada de un_ _futuro…_ _. Me ha dejado a mi suerte y solo creyó que si me decía algo obedecería como cualquier otra chica que no le importa si no hay futuro pero yo quiero ser realista porque si me quedo con él y no hay futuro me dolerá más, no, a ambos nos dolerá y prefiero evitarme eso, falsas esperanzas eso quiero evitarme._

_Las personas sufrimos pero a veces es mejor evitar el dolor si_ _podemos…_ _o en mi caso_ _ilusionarme_ _con la idea de poder estar juntos para que después me diga que querrá acatar reglas de su clan_ _mandándome_ _al diablo. Soy una mujer con autoestima no quiero ser una arrastrada que pida una migaja de su corazón, no me veo siendo la amante que no tendrá todo el amor de_ _Neji_ _, quiero una relación estable no ilusiones._

_Ni espero rogarle por nada, no es orgullo_ _sino…_ _madurez, el saber que la persona que quiero a mi lado me corresponda a mis sentimientos y cuide ellos como yo lo haga._

_Pero no creo que_ _Neji_ _lo vea así seguramente todas las palabras de ayer eran mentira si no viene siquiera a decirme adiós o asegurar tan siquiera que_ _pensará_ _en la forma de arreglar esto con su clan sobre nuestras diferencias._

_A él no le importo se ve con esta demostración, solo era una_ _más…_ _¿Por qué me sentí importante entonces?_

_¿Era por las palabras?_

_¿Por sus caricias?_

_¿por la forma en la que me trataba?_

_No, creo que solo viví ante una fantasía_ _mas…_ _ahora debo superarla si sé que no le importo por no decirme nada. Porque pudo venir a decirme algo que demostrara que le_ _importo…_

_Qué pensaría en un futuro para ambos._

_Peor no lo hizo, no hizo más que dejarme todo a mí el trabajo y no poner de su parte, es claro que no le_ _importo…_ _._

_Y no me debería_ _importar…_ _._

_No deberá_ _importarme…_

_No deberá_ _hacerlo…_

_Ni debería_ _dolerme…_ _._

_No debería_ _hacerlo…_

_Pero las lágrimas_ _surgen…_ _Tenten_ _idiota si sabías que te dolería no debiste de dejarle hacer saber tus_ _sentimientos…_

_No debiste_ _ilusionarte_ _con esa_ _noche…_

_Ni con esas palabras que seguramente solo dijeron cosas por orgullo de no marcharme sino demuestra_ _nada…_ _si no demuestra iniciativa para hacer que podamos estar juntos._

La castaña va corriendo por el bosque en dirección a Suna con la vestimenta que le presto Hinata para pasar por desapercibida en la aldea cuando llegue, incluso se ha quitado su banda ninja para no parecer kunoichi de Konoha para así verse de diferente forma y cumplir con la misión que ha encargado el Kazekage. Sus ropas consisten en un vestido blanco estilo chino corto con una especie de tipo corsé rojo con bordes dorados, el vestido tiene figuras que asemejan a flores en color dorado que hacen juego discretamente ya que no son tan saturadas, su cabello lo lleva peinado en sus usuales chonguitos pero ahora los adorna con una flor rosa que hace juego con una especie de liga tipo arete que va unida a esta mientras usa unos zapatos rojos que son cómodos para recorrer todo el camino.

Hasta eso el vestido es con mangas holgadas y es algo discreto a no ser por ser corto pasaría como una vestimenta casual de la castaña pero era algo que no le hacía tanto sentirse cómoda si va hacia la dirección de la misión pero era algo que debía usar para llegar a la aldea sin levantar sospechas de su identidad ninja cuando llegue a esta. Y eso que aún no se hablaba de usar las demás ropas que Hinata le presto e incluso procuro guardar todo en un pequeño pergamino (junto con sus armas, todo en un pequeño lugar donde no se le viera reconocible como ninja), pues solamente iba acompañada de una bolsa pequeña donde guardaba este pequeño armamento que la protegería en caso de una batalla grande aunque bajo sus mangas tenía unos pergaminos pequeños que podrían salvarla de cualquier apuro.

El camino era lejano debería tardar al menos un día y medio si no se detenía por ningún lado, eso lo sabía pero sentía que debía avanzar porque si se lo pensara más desearía quedarse para averiguar si el Hyuuga si se decide a retar a las reglas del clan aunque en el fondo sabe que las obedece aun con su personalidad, él sabe que debe acatarlas y no dejaría el clan por ella o al menos eso supone Tenten después de todo él no fue a detenerla le ha dejado toda la elección a ella.

Conforme avanza las lágrimas parecen detenerse ya se dio lo suficiente de tiempo para llorarle es tiempo de que siga adelante pero justo cuando iba a saltar hacia la rama de un árbol algo le pone alerta al sentir que alguien la mira….


	4. Misión

Conforme avanza las lágrimas parecen detenerse ya se dio lo suficiente de tiempo para llorarle es tiempo de que siga adelante pero justo cuando iba a saltar hacia la rama de un árbol algo le pone alerta al sentir que alguien la mira….

— Como pensé haz llegado hasta aquí Tenten — dice aquella voz masculina que conoce a la perfección.

— Eh… tú — gira hacia tras para rectificar quien le habla.

*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*…*….°/:…. */: ….*

En la aldea de la arena Temari junto a Kankuro conversaban en una de las oficinas del kazekage, o mejor dicho el hermano de estos.

— ¿Y Gaara? — cuestiona al ver la sala vacía.

— No sé, debe estar pendiente con lo de su misión o algo de la aldea, no lo he visto por ninguna parte en estos minutos que llevo aquí, haber si no nos hace esperar mucho — contesta la rubia.

— Oye y ¿Por qué crees que haya escogido a ella para la misión? — le pregunta el menor.

— No lo sé… nuestro hermano pudo conseguir que fuera una ninja de aquí para no levantar sospechas — menciona la mayor.

— Es cierto aunque si es una ninja de Konoha es más fácil pasarla por desapercibida después de que termine la misión, bueno es más fácil que no se crea la misión es para siempre — agrega Kankuro.

— Cierto, además no creo que ella se enamore de Gaara — menciona la rubia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestiona el menor.

— Por lo que me cuenta Shikamaru esa chica está muy unida al Hyuuga, eso me suena a que le gusta él — explica Temari.

— Mmm pero aunque ella le guste el Hyuuga ¿no se supone que van por clanes? Ella no tiene oportunidad por la sangre obvia que no posee, genética — menciona Kankuro.

— Supongo… no sé cómo funcionen los clanes en Konoha ahora — ella contesta.

— Quien como tú, si te casas con el Nara no tienes problemas con la genética — bromeo el menor.

— ¡Oye! ¡No-o di-igas eso-o — se sonroja demasiado al oír estas palabras.

— Ay hermanita es tan obvio lo de ustedes — le divierte molestar a su hermana mayor con ese tema.

Ellos conversan haciendo tiempo en lo que Gaara se digna a aparecer para aclarar asuntos relacionados con las misiones que estaban surgiendo a partir de la otra misión primordial que tiene el Kazekage.

*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*…*….°/:…. */: ….*

Sus ojos chocolate se abrían con sorpresa al verlo ya que no esperaba acto de su presencia en aquel bosque pero sobretodo que la interceptara, se quedó detenida en aquel árbol ante su sorpresa dejo pasar unos segundos en total silencio admirando la figura del chico que se abre paso hacia donde esta ella.

Con un simple salto la alcanzo para quedar frente a esta en la misma rama del arbol, sus ojos recobraron con los segundos su expresión neutra para intentar mantener la calma o verse normal ante la llegada del chico.

— ¿Ni un hola antes? — él dijo con una sonrisa al verla o más bien inspeccionarla con la vista.

— ok… — relajo su mirada a pesar de que aquellos ojos le tensan cuando la miran. — Buenos días, Kazekage sama — dio una reverencia tratando de ser cortés.

— No, TenTen — se acerca a ella dando un paso más que acorta su distancia. — Relájate más, nada de cortesías, si vamos a ser _pareja_ debes dejar esa formalidad — toco su mentón para levantarle la vista a su altura y la mirara fijamente. — La misión comienza ahora — se acerca lo suficiente como para casi chocar sus labios al decirlo.

— Pero…. La misión es hasta la aldea — retrocedió por reflejo al momento, cuando pudo hacerse para atrás conservando su espacio personal se relajó un poco pero sus mejillas se le colorearon ligeramente ante la acción del menor. 

— Te equivocas, desde que aceptaste la misión podemos empezar a fingir además siempre es bueno practicar para llevar mejor la convivencia — responde el pelirrojo.

— Si eso dice… entonces debe ser cierto — la castaña aún se siente un poco incomoda con el kazekage ya que su personalidad se torna parecida a la _Sasuke_ bueno al menos cuando lo ha tratado así le llega a parecer que son lo mismo.

Gaara por unos segundos fijo su vista hacia los lados como si buscase algo, cuando oye la respuesta de la chica vuelve su mirada hacia ella viendo que era buena idea el de hacerla trabajar para su misión además siempre le ha parecido interesante esa kunoichi por su aspecto como personalidad. Ahora que lo notaba más su apariencia de la castaña suele ser más diferente cuando no usa aquel traje chino todo abultado, los vestidos le van mejor como el peinado sin la banda ninja de Konoha además hoy su rostro ya no está adornado de curitas por su descuido a veces con las armas.

— Por cierto TenTen… — se detuvo de seguir con lo que pensaba comentar al escuchar como pájaros cantan. — Será más rápido si viajamos así — manipulo su arena en una plataforma móvil estilo _tabla de surf_. — Vamos sube — le extiende su mano.

— ah…ok — asiente dando un paso algo tímida para alcanzarlo.

El pelirrojo la toma de la mano y la acerca acomodándola a su lado, enseguida comienzan a avanzar mediante la arena; era increíble con ayuda de esta técnica podían viajar más rápido y hasta cierto punto es más cómodo que correr por el bosque.

— Llegaremos más rápido de este modo a la aldea — él la toma de la cintura. — Tranquila es para que no te caigas — aclara al verla nerviosa.

— Bueno… — menciono con las mejillas más sonrojadas que antes aunque gracias a su posición podía voltear a otra parte para pasar por desapercibida.

— Recuerda, ya estás en tu misión y eso que aún te falta actuar más — dice Gaara viendo al horizonte como si planeara algo.

La castaña al oír estas palabras le hacen ponerse más nerviosa al saber que aún falta más de esta farsa, es decir, esta misión pero sobretodo que no puede negarse ahora que ya está más metida a la misión al tener ya al Kazekage a su lado.

Gracias a la llegada inesperada del Kazekage olvido por un momento al Hyuuga, como olvido que estaba llorando por él hace minutos donde cree al menos que no tiene un futuro seguro con él cuando no se apareció siquiera para despedirse, creyendo lo que dijo ayer sobre “ _ser solo una más que abre las piernas para_ _Neji_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: como ya saben este es el mundo de RTN, en si no sabemos como seria Gaara en este mundo pero al comparar su personalidad seria de lo canon y tomar referencia a como quedo Charasuke y Neji me quedo con un Gaara igual de loco y pervertido que los demás. Tampoco conocemos las personalidades de Temari y Kankuro así que les agregaré un ooc a mi elección.... Habrá un poco de GaaTen 😏 están advertidos ahora.


	5. Milagros inesperados

Frente al espejo de aquella habitación se observaba ahora con su nueva ropa, un vestido no muy alejado de su estilo con vestimenta china solo que era abierto en las partes de las piernas, el color rojo de la tela hacia resaltar las patrones de las figuras doradas que adornan dicha prenda. Ahora su estilo **_sencillo y_** ** _cómodo_** lo había cambiado por algo más **_a la_** ** _moda_** y no solo eso, la prenda la hace lucir diferente sino que también su peinado que ahora trae el cabello suelto; el largo de su cabellera le llega casi a la cintura muy similar al tamaño del cabello del Hyuga aunque no tiene las _perfectas_ hebras como él.

Se siente vacía al no traer algún pergamino cargando en sus bolsillos ya que ahora no debe parecer ninja pero se las ha ingeniado ahora con unos pergaminos disfrazados de pulseras, intenta poner una sonrisa frente al espejo pero no puede hacerlo sigue ahora preguntándose si de verdad es una buena idea seguir con la misión cuando ahora que ve todo piensa más en Neji.

_¿Estará bien?_

_No hablo de_ _Neji_ _sino ¿estará bien seguir haciendo la misión?_

_No me siento tan cómoda con esto, mi ropa parece diferente a la que uso pero más que nada_ _Gaara…_ _siento que me trata amablemente y le decepcionaría saber que he fallado al querer renunciar a esta misión, incluso se ha esforzado mucho él al hacer que entremos desapercibidos por los demás como el preparar ropa para que la use durante la misión. Intente hacer todo ahora pero ahora que me ha dejado sola aquí mis pensamientos me están torturando otra vez haciendo que recuerde a_ _Neji_ _._

_¿Está bien que solo fue una vez?_

_Dije que lo permitiría por ser una ultima vez pero ahora que recuerdo la intensidad y la manera en que me abrazaba a la hora de…. Rayos, me estoy poniendo roja si pienso en lo de anoche._

_Pero no creo que ha_ _Neji_ _le importe, no me contestó nada y todo parece que solo ha sido cosa de una noche al no ir siquiera a despedirme o impedir que me_ _fuera…_ _. Me hubiera gustado verlo y que me dijera — no te vayas, te prometo construir un futuro para_ _ambos—_ _pero sé que eso es solo una ilusión porque parece que nunca lo dirá._

_¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?_

_¿Por qué me enamore si sabía que no habría futuro?_

_….._

_¿Masoquismo?_

_¿Querer vivir una realidad diferente?_

_Tal vez pero ahora debo enfrentar el hecho de que él no está aquí para darme palabras de apoyo o al menos pasar tiempo conmigo, no está._

_No le_ _importe…_ _._   
  


Antes las ideas que se le vinieron a la mente la hicieron deprimirse por pensar en su compañero de equipo, pero no todo era cosa de dejarse llevar por sus emociones sabía que tenía que salir de la habitación para reunirse con Gaara y saber de lleno del plan de su “ ** _romance_** ” para engañar a los enemigos, su sensibilidad emocional se hizo presente cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron pidiéndole que se desahogara. Le tomó unos minutos volver a la normalidad después de haber derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, sin embargo trabajo era trabajo y debía ir a averiguar más sobre su papel en esta misión, debe ir a la que es la otra habitación contigua la del Kazekage, es decir con Gaara.

*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*….*….°/:…. */: ….*…*….°/:…. */: ….*

Llegó corriendo casi derrapando a la entrada de las puertas de Konoha llevándose lo obvio para él, vio como no había nadie bueno en sí no estaba ninguna castaña a punto de partir y no esperaba que estuviera, sinceramente se imaginaba este escenario después de todo llegar dos horas tarde mostraría este paisaje desértico muy obvio de ver si ella salía a su misión. Se maldijo casi a si mismo por no apurarse y dudar de sí mismo, de verdad se sentía estúpido y frustrado por como ahora ve la situación donde solo hubiera bastado una cosa: ser honesto consigo mismo y hablar de ello, hablar de sus sentimientos con la castaña y porque no con el clan.

Volteó a los lados solo mirando como los guardias de las puertas hacían su habitual rutina de vigilar y anotar quien sale al ver como checan las listas de salida, solo le basto un vistazo rápido con el byakugan para ver el nombre de la morena en la lista de ninjas que han salido fuera de la aldea así que no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a irse en la misma dirección que tomó su compañera de equipo. Los guardias lo vieron irse no dijeron mucho suponían que solo saldría a _dar un paseo_ al no verlo con equipaje o instrumentos de misión aún así anotaron su nombre en la lista provisional para saber quién salía solo como de _paseo corto._

Neji caminó despacio sabiendo que los guardias le veían irse, no quería levantar sospechas que se marcharía de la aldea sin permiso debido a que tendría que conseguir un permiso para hacerlo y eso le tomaría más tiempo del que ahora no disponía, debía alcanzar a la oji chocolate para decirle algo sumamente importante que ha descubierto por ella, solo ella hizo que descubriera esto aunque fuera tarde hizo que lo descubriera.

*….°/:…. Inicia Flashback */: ….*….*….°/:….

Parte de la noche y madrugada estuvo sin dormir preguntándose qué era lo que realmente pensaba sobre su _amiga_ , hace mucho se había dado cuenta que la castaña era de las personas que más le aguantaba su _personalidad_ y _fetiches_ raros incluso no se ha quejado _demasiado_ de que la espíe mientras se baña cuando van a misiones. Entonces comprendía su _tolerancia_ de ella era grande pero eso lo hizo comprender más como es su carácter, a veces la ha visto como alguien amable y sumamente despistada, no por nada a veces se ha dañado sola con sus armas.

Una sonrisa se le dibuja al recordar cómo era su _amiga_ , fue cuando recordó otra cosa la cual es por qué había decidido encarar a la castaña al saber que se iba lejos por mucho tiempo. Se enteró cuando se fue a entregar su registro de la misión a la torre del hokage y ahí escuchó por fortuna lo de la misión, no obstante al enterarse lo primero que se le vino a la mente es saberlo de su boca de ella por alguna razón deseaba escucharlo de ella. Por eso cuando Tenten estaba en casa de los Hyuuga supo que era una perfecta oportunidad para preguntarle y hacerla cambiar de parecer, actuaba sin pensarlo pero ¿entonces es actuar sin pensarlo realmente? No, era demasiado bueno para ser un plan casual que gozaba de confianza, porque él sabía lo que realmente siente por la chica bueno al menos lo reconocía por instinto, algo que le decía en el fondo que no debería dejarla ir no sin antes aclararle que quiere de ella.

_Yo… no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que vaya con_ _otro…_ _. No lo quiero_ _porque…_

_Porque quiero_ _que…_ _._

_Ella este a mi lado siempre._   
  


Y como una revelación inesperada el Hyuuga en su mente llego a conectar todo, creyó que todo estaría mejor ahora que sabe que quiere de ella, sin más empezó a dormir por el cansancio esperando que aquel lado vacío de la cama este siempre reservado para esa chica.

….

Despertó por suerte temprano pero nada le aseguraba lo que ahora planea funcione, se debatía si era bueno hacerlo ahora o solo ir a detenerla pero recordó las palabras de Tenten que lo hacían sentir con la necesidad de aclarar todo. Intento pensarlo con más calma mientras tomo una ducha rápida pero nada le hacía quitar la idea sobre **asegurar un futuro,** después de salir de la ducha fue rápidamente a comer lo primero que tenía aunque ver la comida no le daba ganas de hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo no pensaría hablar con el estómago vacío para pasar una vergüenza mientras sus tripas rugen por hambre, no deseaba eso.

Tras desayunar rápido está decido a irse, vio su mochila de viaje y se tentó a ponérsela pero algo le daba un poco de confianza para no hacerlo, confiaba en que no sería necesario si ella no se marcharía (y si lo pensaba por si sola le facilitaría todo).

Camino hacia la casa principal de la primera rama, entró buscando a su tío quien al parecer estaba en una _plática-desayuno_ con los ancianos del clan así que era perfecto si deseaba hablar con ellos. Pero algo le daba inseguridad, estuvo por negarse a hacer lo que planeaba pero cuando un recuerdo de la castaña le cruzaba la mente intento que su impulsividad actuara ahora y fuera a hablar ya con ellos.

Fue y entro a la habitación donde estaban, lo recibieron como era debido después de todo eran familia y últimamente ha cambiado un poco el clan al ser algo ya más amables con los de la rama secundaria. Los saludo y ellos le invitaron a sentarse, no sabía si era lo correcto hacerlo Neji sobre interrumpir un tranquilo desayuno de los de la primera rama pero algo le decía que debía apurarse con lo que planeaba pero otra parte de su mente le decía que era mejor dejarlo para después.

….

No sabía cuándo empezó a desesperarse que tal desayuno fuera extenso en cuanto tiempo no paraban de hablar sobre asuntos triviales que no le parecían importantes bueno al menos no ahora, lo único que le quedaba era escuchar con respeto la conversación de ellos aunque sabía que no debía perder tiempo, su indecisión le mataba por crearse posibles respuestas por lo que desea preguntarles.

Miro como la luz de la ventana se colaba siendo más fuerte supuso que al menos ha pasado una hora de que esta aquí sin saber que decir exactamente pero tras esa mirada perdida en la luz su tío le miro y comprendió que la actitud seria de su sobrino estaba ameritando una buena pregunta al verlo tan callado.

— ¿Qué te sucede Neji? — fue directo a su pregunta.

— Eh…. Nada importante — el castaño se sorprende al escuchar dicha pregunta.

— Ey, Neji pareces distraído casi como un chico **_enamorado_** — dijo uno de los ancianos bromeando.

— Es cierto querido, será que nuestro _pequeño_ Neji ya tiene a alguna novia para casarse y poner la cara de enamorado preocupado que tiene ahora, ¿caso nos dirás que deseas casarte? — se une a la conversación la esposa del anciano.

— ….. — por primera vez sus preguntas raras que le hacían los ancianos le hicieron sonrojarse y abrir los ojos con sorpresa por dar en el blanco.

— ¿Qué pasa es cierto _pequeño_? — volvió a preguntar la anciana.

— ¿Deseas _casarte_ con alguien? — su tío se unió a la ronda de preguntas al ver la cara expresiva de su sobrino que tiene ahora.

— Ya, no le pregunten mucho al chico aunque si desea contarnos creo que ya sé a quién va nombrar — responde el anciano.

— ¿De qué hablas querido? — le pregunto su esposa.

— Cuando Hizashi murió, tu tío no ha sido el único que te ha visto o más bien vigilado, no es que tengamos mucho tiempo libre ni nada por el estilo pero alguien me ha comentado que tiene una duda sobre ti y me ha expresado su punto de vista— responde el mayor dejando a todos interesados por que iba contar. — Verás, una personita muy cercana a ti me ha comentado sobre su duda que tiene sobre como ira el clan de ahora en adelante y sobre si es posible saltarse la línea sanguínea para unirse con alguien de diferente procedencia — finalizo.

— ¿Quién fue? — ahora Neji le preguntó recobrando su color pálido en sus mejillas.

— Una chica que se preocupa por su futuro al ser similar como el tuyo, tu querida prima me ha preguntado si es posible casarse con alguien fuera del clan y si te dejaríamos también a ti hacerlo — comenta el anciano.

— ¿Que? Hinata no preguntaría eso, ella puede encontrar a alguien con quien seguir la línea, no sé cómo Tokuma — expresó lago alterado por saber que su hija quiere dejar el clan no por con quien quiera casarse, algo extraño de descifra que siente.

— Oh, Hinata sama parece que me ha comentado eso sobre si puede unirse con alguien diferente — menciona ahora la anciana.

— Lo importante es que le dije que haga lo que desee, después de todo le pregunte con quien quiere casarse y mezclar su sangre, así que no veo problema si ella desear tener descendencia Uzumaki — responde el señor.

— ¿Uzumaki? Pero…. El único que tiene sangre de ese tipo es…. Menma, ese chico quiere robarse a mi hija — dice como buen padre sobreprotector.

— No me parece que sea mala idea, el clan ha cuidado mucha la pureza de su línea sanguínea pero ha habido casos donde la mutación del gen con otra sangre resulta beneficiaria — explica la anciana. — Además Tokuma aún puede casarse con tu pequeña Hanabi lo que hace una línea pura para la sucesora del clan — argumenta.

— Bien, eso no nos lleva a lo que iba decir — tosió un poco para llamar la atención. — Lo que te diría Neji es que tú eres libre de mezclar tu sangre con quien desees considéralo un regalo de libertad por lo del sello — señalo su frente del menor. — Hinata me ha comentado que tienes una interesante amiga castaña que es hábil con las armas cuando se le requiere, invocación de armas no suena nada mal — finalizó con una sonrisa.

—¿Espere me está diciendo que sabe sobre Tenten y Hinata le expreso esa duda por mi al considerar mi futuro? — preguntó el chico tratando de procesar todo y que no fuera un sueño.

— Ella misma me lo ha preguntado ayer en la noche sobre qué pasa con las reglas de la unión y línea del clan de ahora, su duda era tanto para tu caso como el suyo y les doy autorización de que puedan seguir lo que deseen hacer, Hinata quiere al Uzumaki, tú quieres a alguien que no tiene clan, la posibilidad de ambos son libres, escojan que quieren ahora es decisión solo de ustedes— comenta el viejo.

— Entonces ¿puedo tener un futuro con Tenten? — de nuevo pedía una confirmación mas.

— Haz lo que deseas hacer pero mi respuesta es sí, si tú quieres eso nadie se negara solo que cuando _llegue la hora_ sabes que no habrá opción más que un _**sello**_ , es inevitable eso aún no podemos quitar esta condición — responde el anciano refiriéndose al sello de la segunda rama, no iba ser una libertad _total_ pero al menos cuanto a sus sentimientos lo serían.

— Entiendo, gracias, debo ir a un lugar ahora y necesito retirarme— Neji se levantó de golpe.

Se despide de su familia, ahora como sea necesita una confirmación de lo que ha pensado a partir de esta respuesta, no importa ahora pensar en más sobre sellos por ahora ya tiene una respuesta para la castaña.

*….°/:…. Inicia Flashback */: ….*….*….°/:….

Ya a unos metros donde nadie le veía empezó a correr con más velocidad, necesitaba llegar a la castaña no importaba como necesitaba verla. Ya tenia una respuesta para lo que le pregunto: sobre un futuro, ahora tiene la aprobación del clan gracias a una oportuna intervención de la Hyuuga.

_Hinata ha preguntado por_ _Menma_ _, un futuro para_ _ambos…_ _será ¿Qué ella sabía sobre lo que pienso de_ _Tenten_ _o lo que ella siente por mí y por eso pregunto al anciano por esa cuestión?_

_Sea cual sea la razón de la pregunta de_ _Hinata_ _me ha ayudado a mi, es casi un milagro el saber que su respuesta haya sido afirmativa aunque se que el sello sigue de por_ _medio…_ _._

_Bien, no importa ahora mientras pueda verla ella decidirá si acepta lo que tengo que decirle._

_Solo espero llegar rápido, dos horas de diferencia a su salida no debe ser mucho en distancia para medio día debería_ _alcanzarla…_ _._

_Solo espera_ _Tenten_ _, te diré lo que pensé finalmente sobre ti._


	6. Debes ser visible para todos

La noche caía dejando atrás la hermosa puesta que había podido contemplar Tenten en la ventana de _su nueva habitación_ , ahora tenía la misión de seguir con el plan sobre ser la novia del kazekage y para ello terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo, todo le había salido “ _bien_ ” hasta eso supo cómo aplicar todo después de que la noche de ayer Hinata le explicara cosas sobre maquillaje. No era lo suyo usar maquillaje pero para esta misión tendría que poner en práctica lo que una kunoichi puede hacer para cualquier misión que implique pasar inadvertida como otro civil más.

Gaara le había explicado en la tarde que tenían que aprovechar los eventos que hubieran en la aldea para hacerse notar como “ _pareja_ ” y que más personas creyeran esta mentira para poder encargarse de los disturbios que ha habido desde que le han propuesto conseguir una esposa, lo que sucede es que cada vez que al kazekage le presentaban una candidata para esposa a petición de los consejeros algo empezaba a salir _mal_ porque las chicas salían lastimadas en _extraños accidentes_ como si alguien los armará además que realmente parecían que el objetivo no eran ellas sino que era algo mas como errores por no poder atacarlo a él, es decir, ellas salían heridas por estar cerca suyo cuando el ataque era para el pelirrojo. 

Por ello vio prudente parar con “ _las presentaciones de_ _citas_ ” y descubriese quien anda detrás de los atentados contra él; y que mejor manera de hacerlo usando a una kunoichi infiltrada para descubrir quien desea asesinarlo al hacer que ella también pudiera investigar y no solo estar esperando como _carnada_ en el atentado en su contra.

Además esto reduciría a los sospechosos que le rodean porque no puede confiar también que las chicas no hayan sido las mismas que fallaron en sus intentos de asesinarlo provocándose las heridas ellas mismas (errores de novatos), no era paranoia a veces suele ser así en estos casos donde buscan arrebatar el poder de la aldea. 

En fin gracias a esos extraños acontecimientos es que Tenten fue pedida para esta misión con el objetivo de infiltrarse en la aldea sin que supieran que es una ninja y pueda saber más de estos _atentados_ ya que puede ser incluso un consejero el que los financia para quitarle el puesto al Kazekage.

_¿No había otra mejor para la misión?_

_No, Tenten, vamos, el Kazekage dijo que eras tú porque nadie me conoce y será más fácil que nadie crea que soy ninja encubierto además decía que era la única que no tiene problema con un clan…_

_Bueno diría más bien que se refiere a que no está con un novio…._

_Porque si lo veo así soy la única de las chicas sin uno, bueno Sakura y Hinata tienen una pelea por Menma, Ino esta con un chico que es terrible pintado pero la hace feliz lo que me deja a mí con nadie…_

_Neji no cuenta, no es que él quiera tener una relación estable…_

_No le soy importante y su clan nos separaría, quizás sea lo mejor porque él nunca pediría que tuviéramos algo_ _serio_ _, con lo pervertido que es tal vez fui solo una chica de una noche para él._

_Así es, quizás ni le importe y no quiera una relación estable como yo deseo…._

_¡Un momento, no, no, no debo repetirme eso!_

_¡Dije que debía olvidarlo!_

_¡Él solo pudo quererme para una noche y solo fui eso para…_ _Neji_ _, no debo_ _ilusionarme_ _, debo olvidar lo que paso!_

Se dio una bofetada en su mejilla como si con eso se dijera a sí misma: _reacciona_ , era mejor despejar sus ideas y concentrarse en la misión que empezaba ya porque al prestar más atención al espejo pudo ver el reloj que marcaba 7:30 lo cual dentro de unos minutos debía estar en un evento con Gaara para hacerse notar como la novia falsa y hacer que los consejeros pararan en presentarle chicas al pelirrojo; además así vería y recolectaría información más fácilmente si no hay más candidatas que lleguen a parecer sospechosas. 

Nuevamente se dio una mirada al espejo pareciéndole que su vestuario era demasiado diferente a su estilo pero si se trata de interpretar a otra persona diferente era ideal, el vestido azul marino que lleva tiene un diseño hermoso con encaje, el escote es algo pronunciado definitivamente algo que no usaría Tenten. Sumándole que el vestido es corto al llegarle un poco más arriba de la rodilla haciendo que resalte mucho sus piernas y sus zapatillas, su cabello lo peino de forma en que le quedara suelto en media coleta sin dudas quien la viera no la reconocería como la kunoichi que es experta en armas ninjas que suele tener la ropa siempre remendada por uno que otro error al usar sus armas nuevas.

 _Bueno hora de comenzar la_ _farsa_ _,_ _haz_ _tu_ _mejor_ _esfuerzo_ _y_ _deja_ _de_ _pensar_ _en_ _cosas_ _absurdas_ _que_ _detengan_ _tu_ _rendimiento_ _en_ _esta_ _misión_ _._

 _Debo_ _concentrarme_ _,_ _debo_ _hacerlo_ _._

 _Hoy_ _debo_ _ser_ _mas_ _visible_ _ante_ _los_ _demás_ _y_ _hacerles_ _creer_ _que_ _soy_ _la_ _prometida_ _del_ _Kazekage_ _..._ _Digo_ _Gaara_ _,_ _así_ _debo_ _llamarle_ _si_ _vamos_ _a_ _ser_ _tan_ _cercanos_ _en_ _esta_ _actuación_ _._

 _Dios_ _,_ _esto_ _sera_ _difícil_ _._

Tenten dejo atrás todos los pensamientos acerca de Neji lo mejor era concentrarse en esto y mantenerse alerta más porque con estas ropas no se siente cómoda al no poder cargar todo su arsenal de armas y que ahora solo se limite a usar un kunai escondido bajo su vestido. 

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

Creía que iba a desfallecer por sobre exigirse en el trascurso del camino a Sunagakure pero como buen alumno de Maito Guy no iba ser tan fácil más porque estaba con un solo objetivo que era: localizar a Tenten para hablar de una vez sobre lo sucedido ayer.

No dejaría que esto se alargara el decidir sobre su futuro más porque la respuesta que _espero_ le llego de la nada, es decir, su familia le da autorización de un compromiso con alguien fuera del clan lo cual es ideal si quiere decirle a la morena lo que en realidad siente.

Al poner un pie en la aldea pudo sentirse algo mas tranquilo después de ser registrado como ninja de Konoha, incluso aunque no quisiera decir de donde es le será difícil ocultarlo por su color inusual de ojos distintivo del clan Hyuuga originario de la aldea entre las hojas, hasta eso no le fue difícil entrar con los monjas bueno ayudo que dijo que tenia una misión encargada por el Hokage al entregar un mensaje directo al Kazekage.

Ingenuos se lo creyeron todo y Neji pudo entrar sin problemas a Suna.

Al ser de noche uso rápidamente su byakugan para localizarla lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo y dio con la castaña, enseguida pudo notar que por el ambiente como cantidad de gente era un evento social así que bien o mal tiene que “ _colarse al lugar sin ser cuestionado por sus vestimentas_ ”, no le agradaba la idea pero esta vez tenía que invertir su dinero que llevaba en buscar un traje ya que eso no incluyo en su equipaje.

Parecía hasta eso que no le costaría encontrar algo al ver que aun las tiendas estaban abiertas a pesar de estar anocheciendo.

 _Debo_ _apurarme_ _e_ _ir_ _contigo_ _,_ _Tenten_ _._


	7. Infiltrado

Tomó la debida cautela para infiltrarse en la fiesta sabía que era importante no llamar la atención para no ser sacado del lugar al parecer sospechoso pero parece que eso de no llamar la atención no es lo suyo cuando siguen mirándolo y hablan de este a sus espaldas, lo sabe perfectamente el Hyuuga; alguien como él nunca pasaría desapercibido y no es por inflar su ego pero su apariencia resalta mucho más si usa un traje que le va a la perfección.

Un traje de color negro fue lo único que pudo conseguir que le hiciera verse diferente a un ninja puesto que no debe parecer que es uno, incluso su cabello lo ha peinado de tal forma que se le vea muy distinto al tenerlo _ligeramente desordenado_ con unos mechones en su frente, su banda ninja la ha guardado muy bien. Ideo que sería mejor _ocultar_ su marca de maldición no es algo que haya podido quitarse aún a pesar de los cambios del clan por lo que una simple banda le serviría para ocultarla. 

En fin su apariencia resalta mucho entre los invitados de la fiesta más por su cara, sus ojos aunque pensó en camuflajear con un jutsu termino por irse mejor a lo más fácil usando unos lentes oscuros trayéndole la mirada más atenta de las féminas. No era lo que esperaba ahora necesitaba la atención de una sola mujer y esa es Tenten, debe llevarla de vuelta a Konoha y sobretodo hacerle saber que cuentan con un futuro juntos.

_Tenten ¿Dónde estás?_

_Usare el_ _byakugan_ _para buscarte en cuanto encuentre un lugar sin mucha gente para no parecer sospechoso cuando lo active y es menos tedioso tenerlos hablando detrás mío, si la misión que te dieron es importante podría arruinarla si hago un movimiento apresurado._

_¡Aunque que importa!_

_Solo debería activar mi_ _byakugan_ _y buscarte sin importarme si es cierta esta misión de búsqueda sobre el_ _kazekage_ _, no entiendo tampoco ese punto. Él es un_ _ninja_ _fuerte podríamos decirlo que debe ser inteligente para tener ese puesto y no me es creíble que no descubra quien es el asesino que va detrás de este más porque “debería ser_ _cuidadoso”…_

_Esta misión que te dieron_ _Tenten_ _me parece muy_ _sospechosa…_ _._

_Es por eso que debe acabarse cuanto antes, no debes pasar más tiempo en_ _Suna_. 

Neji caminaba de forma calmada en la que no pareciera sospechoso porque si se veía apresurado por encontrar a la castaña levantaría la sospecha de que no es un invitado y alertaría a los guardias que había burlado al lograr acceder aquí sin ser detectado como ninja. 

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃  
  


Digamos que no era su fuerte ser cariñosa o mejor dicho melosa pero ahora era el tiempo de actuar así frente al grupo de invitados de Gaara, tenía que verse como si ella amara al pelirrojo y por pedido del kazekage tiene que aparentar ser otra persona: alguien que gusta de empalagar a su pareja algo muy contrario que Tenten haría si tuviera pareja. 

Pero según el menor esto funcionaría porque esos viejos de su consejo dejarían de molestarle con que su nueva relación _no tiene futuro_ como las demás veces lo hicieron al descartar que las posibles candidatas a esposa no les parecían _buenas o ideales_ para ser la futura esposa del Kazekage. 

Aunque Tenten no creía que esto sería fácil de hacer como de creer que es real pero si era una orden de la misión debía intentar parecer que _ama demasiado_ al pelirrojo frente a este grupo de consejeros que ahora mismo la cuestionan por su relación inesperada.

— Así que usted es la nueva _amiga_ del Kazekage — dijo un anciano con barba, él la juzga con solo verla.

— Diría que es más que mi **_amiga_** , ella es **especial** … — el pelirrojo sujeto la mano de la morena. — Tanto que…

— Dinos de dónde vienes — exigió uno de los ancianos interrumpiendo al kazekage.

— Si, muchacha dinos de que país vienes — apoyo el anciano de barba.

— Yo… soy de Konoha — se sentía algo nerviosa tanto por la mirada de los cinco hombres como por la mano de Gaara sujetándola con fuerza pero sabe que debe actuar mejor, sabe que no debía _ocultar_ su lugar de origen porque el pelirrojo le dijo que no había problema con aquel dato. —Me alegran tus palabras… Gaara — dijo con un tono suave tratando de sonar feliz pero parecía más bien un poco tímida.

— Y a mí me alegra tenerte junto a mí por fin — Gaara le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña.

— De Konoha, eh … Entonces por eso hacía muchas visitas a Konoha estos últimos meses — añadió un señor de aspecto más “ _amable_ ” que los anteriores que hablaron, él tiene el cabello azulado.

— Todas mis visitas eran para verte — el Kazekage miro directamente a la mayor al decirlo. — Me esforcé tanto para que no pareciera obvio al principio pero con el tiempo ir a tratar asuntos con el Hokage no eran mi principal asunto en Konoha. Deseaba verte cada vez al ver tu inusual tenacidad en tu trabajo de medio tiempo en aquella _tienda_ , fue fácil al principio pasar inadvertido si solo platicaba con Menma donde casualmente estabas pero con el tiempo me fue más fácil hablarte si solo estaba ahí solo en la mesa del café de “ ** _Tiro al_** ** _Blanco_** ”, sin duda valió la pena cada minuto viajando para verte — finalizo con una sonrisa que demostraba “ _amor_ ”, para los ancianos esto parecía demasiado creíble al no verlo hablar de manera profunda sobre esforzarse en una relación.

— Gaara… — esto de nombrarlo salió tan natural que ella misma se asustaba de responder con nerviosismo como si fuera una niña enamorada pero de cierta forma esas palabras que dijo el pelirrojo le parecían un poco _realista_ si es que así se puede llamar a los hechos que menciono el menor respecto a verla, si era verdad que ocupó el nombre de una tienda para camuflajear que ella es ninja pero se asemejaba mucho esa parte a que Gaara la había visto en el campo de entrenamiento entrenando con el tiro al blanco por horas y que decidieron _hablar_ _mas_ los dos al estar solos, lo cual parecía ser una coincidencia a lo que narró el pelirrojo en forma de " _mentira_ _"_.

— Y veo que han valido la pena… — dijo mientras deshizo el agarre de sus manos para tenerla libre. — Porque al fin te pude traer a mi lado — con su mano libre la sujeto de la cadera acto que hizo ponerla más nerviosa al no proveer ese movimiento. — Tenten quiero que permanezcas a mi lado por ----

Fue interrumpido nuevamente pero esta vez no fue por una persona sino por el mismo Gaara que notó como alguien de aspecto familiar los miraba a los lejos….   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻👻
> 
> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y dislexia 😅
> 
> Este fanfic ya estará llegando a su fin en su capítulo 10 , fue planeado como oneshot y se extendió unos cuantos capítulos y ahora he decido que es tiempo de finalizarlo, gracias por el apoyo.


	8. Rechazo

El vestido azul marino que lleva tiene un diseño hermoso con encaje, el escote es algo pronunciado definitivamente algo que no usaría Tenten. Sumándole que el vestido es corto al llegarle un poco más arriba de la rodilla haciendo que resalte mucho sus piernas y sus zapatillas, su cabello lo peino de forma en que le quedara suelto en media coleta sin duda se veía hermosa a los ojos de Neji pero verla tan cerca del pelirrojo le está produciendo unas ganas de alejarlos de inmediato. 

Le importo poco moverse más rápido delatándose como ninja por su velocidad cuando llegó a ellos en un instante, Tenten al verlo de frente se sorprendió sabía que era extraño verlo aquí vestido de otra forma intentando… ¿pasar desapercibido para qué? 

— Tenten…. — Neji le llamo por su nombre con aquel tono de voz grueso que por lo regular mostraba cuando se trataba de algo muy importante y no de bromas como de que ropa interior usa ella. 

— … — se quedó sin palabras la morena al verlo ahí, le hacía ponerse más nerviosa cuando debía mantener la calma para esta misión. Ella dio un paso atrás provocando que Gaara la suelte al verla tensa pero más que nada sonrojada ante la presencia del Hyuuga.

Los ancianos se quedaron confundidos ante la intromisión del Hyuuga y esperaban respuestas más por como el recién llegado quedo viendo a la chica mientras que los guardias se mantenían alerta al ver su habilidad por hacerse al kazekage temiendo que él fuera agredido por el oji perla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Gaara fue directo con su pregunta.

— No es asunto tuyo — respondió enseguida el Hyuuga.

— Oye chico, es de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas — dijo uno de los ancianos. 

Justo cuando termino de hablar el anciano las luces se apagaron dejando todo en oscuridad pero sobre todo lleno de ruidos por los invitados que hacían escándalo por el miedo y asombro de la situación, enseguida el Hyuuga activo su byakugan para ver de qué se trataba ante todo tenía que recordar que el deber de un ninja es buscar la seguridad de las personas. 

Gracias al byakugan pudo ver como en las afueras empiezan a poner un tipo de bombas lo cual sería un problema por lo que se mueve para ir haca estas, sabía que Tenten era una ninja capaz de mantenerse a salvo además por ahora debe arriesgar todo para salvar a la gente involucrada. No hubo palabras solo se alejó lo más rápido a la salida, era inútil hablarles y decirle que iba tras los agresores no podía hacerlo puesto que esto alertaría a ellos si es que estaban ahí los cómplices entre los presentes.

Mientras tanto Tenten se ponía alerta a intentar ver entre la oscuridad, adaptarse no es algo que resulte difícil pero si necesita de “tiempo” para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz del recinto. Para Gaara no había tanto problema él podía moverse entre la oscuridad dado si biju que lo había hecho estar bajo este tipo de oscuridad es por eso que pudo tomar con facilidad la mano de la morena, la condujo hacia afuera al tener un plan en mente y después de todo si él era la victima de los ataques que mejor que moverse lejos de la multitud para que estos no salgan con daños. Intentaría llevar los problemas a fuera no podría atacar a quien le amenaza en un espacio cerrado, era lo ideal y parece que Tenten lo entendió cuando le siguió sin oponer resistencia.

🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀

  
De regreso con el Hyuuga podía ver como los sellos bomba se estaban poniendo en cada lugar para activarlos en cualquier momento se completaría la “línea” y podrían explotar el lugar lo cual no era una opción para Neji dejarlos hacer ese movimiento. Uso su velocidad para ir noqueando a cada ninja que tenía un sello y arruinar el circuito de sellado, no era difícil para su byakugan le facilita mucho el trabajo en cuestiones de ver donde está precisamente el enemigo y atacarlo en un punto de bloquear su red de chakra para que no pueda hacer algún jutsu. 

Fueron cinco ninjas que cayeron ante la fuerza del Hyuuga.

Solo faltaba uno que se encontraba muy distraído armando el sello que no notó como el Hyuuga llegó hasta él, un movimiento que no se esperaba y le tomó por sorpresa cuando sintió un kunai en su cuello. El hombre giro la mirada hacia su derecha…

— Deja ese sello ahora — menciona el oji perla con autoridad.

— Vaya veo que ahora el kazegake tiene guardias más hábiles si llegaste hasta mi — el sujeto dejo caer el papel que trae en sus manos.

Una explosión surge en el lugar por aquel papel que tiro el hombre, una decisión suicida. 

  
🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

Han logrado salir al patio, Tenten tomaba la mano de Gaara pero al escuchar la explosión a lo lejos le soltó inmediatamente al pensar en Neji, sabía que era un ninja fuerte pero el solo pensar que podía ser dañado le llegaba a aterrar y preocupar demasiado tanto que no dudo en buscar el kunai que se guardó debajo del vestido. 

Gaara notó su mirada preocupada de la chica, cualquiera lo entendería con solo mirarla veía cuanto le importaba el Hyuuga. 

Cuando ella quiso caminar para emprender su camino a donde estaba la explosión sintió como una cortina de arena la envolvió. No pudo ver nada más solo que oscuridad.

— ¡No debes ir! — le grito Gaara.

— Pero, Neji él… ¡déjame salir ya! — intentaba con el kunai encontrar una salida aunque sabe que la arena es una defensa impenetrable. 

— ¡Quédate ahí, es lo mejor! — dijo el pelirrojo con un tono elevado como si estuviera enojado.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Déjame salir, debo ayudarlo! — insiste la morena.

Gaara la ignoró, sigue manteniendo su arena sobre ella para que no escape.

  
🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀

Fue tonto de su parte usar ese sello para explotarse porque no contaba con la habilidad del Hyuuga como velocidad, el oji perla se movió ágilmente de forma en que no le afecto la explosión pero no pudo decirse de lo mismo del señor que su brazo resulto quemado por el alcance del fuego aun así sigue vivo gracias a que Neji lo orilló pero para tener respuestas sobre el ataque.

En un área un poco lejos de la explosión Neji mantiene inmóvil al señor para interrogarlo, lo tenía tirado en el suelo ejerciendo presión con el brazo para someterlo y ponía su pie sobre la espalda del señor.

— Habla ahora, dime quien es tu jefe — pregunta el Hyuuga manteniendo su byakugan activado que ahora es visible gracias a que se le cayeron los lentes debido a la explosión.

— ¿Un Hyuuga? Ja, debí imaginarlo… Veo que no puedo mentirte fácilmente — responde el señor.

— Habla entonces — le miro de forma amenazante.

— Lo haría pero ¿no te importa lo que le pase a esa chica? — menciono el ninja.

— No, ahora habla — le exigió poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

— Oh ya veo… así que falló todo, esos ojos deben decírtelo si sigues buscando al culpable — sentía dolor en su brazo más dolor por la presión ejercida y qué decir del que tiene quemado. — Bien parece que no tiene sentido tratar de engañarte, te lo diré después de todo estoy acabando si mi ponente es un ninja que posee el byakugan — se resignó.

— Habla entonces — le exigió. 

  
💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮

Tenten seguía golpeando la barrera de arena pero de un momento a otro esta se desvaneció ante sus ojos, casi estuvo a punto de caer pero fue salvada por Gaara quien la sujeto de la cintura. 

— ¿Qué… pasó? — ella quedo sorprendida ante el paisaje.

— Nada, solo se me fue la mano — Gaara la abrazo con fuerza con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— Pero… 

— Solo déjame estar así por un rato — continuo abrazándola, le tranquilizaba estar cerca de ella.

Tenten se quedó atrapada en sus brazos y la verdad deseaba ir a ver que le pasaba a Neji pero sabía que no podía alejarse ahora del kazekage, no era algo normal verlo de esta forma tan perdido de cierta forma porque la forma en la que dejo todo a su alrededor solo denotaba descontrol.

A su lado tenían varios cuerpos de ninjas que intentaron atacar a Tenten, estos parecían ser de un rango jounin pero no fueron problema para Gaara quien los acabo sin muchos problemas. 

  
Pero no solo los termino de inmovilizar sino que se le fue la mano cuando termino por partirlos en dos o más pedazos cuando intentaron ir en contra de la morena, un ataque demasiado brutal por parte del pelirrojo que rozaba en lo sádico y fue por eso que antes de que Tenten se diera cuenta de los ninjas que los rodearon la encerró en aquella fortaleza de arena, no fue para detenerla de que fuera en busca de Neji bueno en parte si pero sabía que si ella lo veía quedaría horrorizada por ver su lado sádico el cual planeaba esconderle a la morena. A pesar de todo tuvo que enfrentarlos de esta forma ante la sola idea de que a ella la dañaran, le descontrolo pensar en que llegaran si quera a tocarla. 

  
Ella alzo un poco la vista y todo le parecía nauseabundo por como los cuerpos quedaron, era una ninja preparada para ver tales escenarios pero sobre pasaba un poco su nivel de aguante, ahora era ella quien necesitaba no ver nada y encontrar un poco de paz pero sobretodo necesitaba saber qué pasó con el Hyuuga.

Y como si fuera escuchada pudo ver al Hyuuga aparecer con un señor que tiro al suelo este esta semi inconsciente, era lo suficiente para medio calmarse aunque ver como el Hyuuga tenía manchas de sangre en su ropa le ponía preocupada.

— Solo haz que ella no vea más esto — Gaara ordeno a Neji mientras él le ponía una mano a la morena para taparle la vista al mismo tiempo la separo de este.

— Neji… 

Apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre cuando sintió como una mano le presiono parte de su cuerpo enseguida perdió el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos del pelirrojo. Neji había hecho lo que le ordenó el pelirrojo más por ver como su amiga veía horrorizada la escena de los cadáveres, sabía que el kazekage podía noquearla si quiera para que perdiera el conocimiento pero era mejor que él lo hiciera para que no sufriera un golpe además nada es más efectivo que el byakugan para este caso de dejarla inconsciente bueno está el sharingan pero es obvio que no hay ningún portador ahí. 

Gaara también lo pensó era mejor que Neji lo hiciera sentía que si él la dejaba inconsciente ella se espantaría más por cómo ha dejado a los shinobis, no quería que ella pensara que podía perder el control y hacerle lo mismo que a ellos les hizo por eso era mejor que Neji lo hiciera.

— ¿Quién fue el responsable? — preguntó el pelirrojo acomodando a la morena en sus brazos.

— La primera chica que rechazaste como compañía en este año, Suzume Ikimori fue lo que menciono aquel viejo — menciona el Hyuuga y lo miraba esperando a que le dieran a su compañera.

— Una mujer… vaya loca causo muchas muertes el día de hoy… — miro a su lado viendo la masacre que hizo. 

— Tenten, ella es mi compañera, puedo hacerme cargo de ella ahora — le dijo con la intención de que le diera a la chica.

— No te preocupes puedo cuidarla sin problema alguno, ¿ves que acaso la deje que la atacaran? No, la protegí muy bien y no ha recibido daño alguno — responde el pelirrojo tocando la mejilla de la morena esto sin duda está empezando a molestar al Hyuuga.

— Lo sé pero su misión ya ha…

Fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron los guardaespaldas del kazekage, los shinobis se mostraron un poco conmocionados ante los cadáveres pero continuaron con su deber de ver qué pasa con el pelirrojo.

— Kazekage sama ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto uno de los ninjas.

— Solo fue un pequeño desliz de fuerza, no importa — le resto importancia y acomodo bien a la morena en sus brazos. — Acompañen a este Hyuuga a buscar y detener a Suzume Ikimori, interróguenla y llévenla a la cárcel si resulta ser culpable aunque el testimonio de este sujeto que ven tirado ahí debe servir de algo, interróguenlos y hagan algo sobre la fiesta para que se calme la gente, estas encargado de todo Daisuke — les ordenó.

— Esta bien — dijeron el shinobi nombrado.

— ¿Y tú que harás? — pregunto el Hyuuga. 

— Ella necesita descansar, la llevare a casa ¿o eso te parece mal? — respondió triunfante.

— Solo… cuídala — dijo el oji perla un poco enojado por ver como el pelirrojo sujeta a su amiga como si fuera su novia. 

— Ya, vayan a lo que les ordené — comenta Gaara ante la mirada de los shinobis que no se creían como le hablaban a su kazekage de forma tan familiar sin respeto como un shinobi debería hacerlo ante tal figura de autoridad. 

Una sonrisa triunfante del pelirrojo fue lo último que vieron cuando él desapareció junto a la morena. Todos estaban algo intrigados por como están las cosas pero una orden era una orden debían encontrar a esa chica y bueno era tiempo de cooperar con el Hyuuga.

Neji no estaba ahí para recibir órdenes pero ahora se vio involucrado por tener a todos los shinobis esperando que lo siguieran y diera una explicación, por el momento tendría que cooperar con los de Suna para que cuando acabe pueda ver a Tenten y decirle lo que tanto deseaba hacer desde la mañana. 

Por el momento dejaría a Tenten con Gaara, solo por esta vez lo haría...


	9. Fallaste

Una sensación de calidez cerca del pecho sentía Tenten, pensó entre sueños que era el calor producto del clima pero luego recordó que estaba en una misión y sobretodo que Neji estaba ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos rápidamente.

— ¡Neji! — pronuncio el nombre de su “amigo” con desesperación inconscientemente al tener el ultimo recuerdo de verlo.

Pero frente a sus ojos se llevaba una sorpresa más, una posición nada favorable y estando en la cama con una persona que no se imaginaba ver.

— ¡Detente!— dijo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Lo siento creo que te desperté…antes de tiempo — le dedica estas palabras al oído mientras sonríe con perversión al ver bajo control a la castaña.

— Pero Gaara…. ¿Qué haces? — Tenten está confundida por ver como Gaara la ha tomado prisionera ayudándose de la arena para inmovilizarla.

— Solo actuó como es debido a la misión — responde el pelirrojo con una mirada nada “ _buena_ ” como suele tener cuando habla con ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? Como sea, deberías bajarte y soltar….

Fue callada con la arena poniéndole una especie de mordaza, no fue algo **_amable_** como solía serlo antes parecía un Gaara _**diferente**_.

Un cambio demasiado raro en kazekage o al menos para la castaña lo es ya que nunca lo ha visto perder el control, si es cierto que le ha parecido a veces un poco amable bueno demasiado amable con ella, es decir, atento pero nunca lo había visto actuar de forma tan controladora pero en especial tan _pervertida_.

Mientras tanto con una mano el pelirrojo amasaba uno de sus senos una y otra vez; el vestido que llevaba la morena ya se encontraba abierto al igual que su sostén dejándole el paso libre a Gaara para que le manoseara, Tenten estaba confundida pero ahora le surge más miedo por cómo le toca, deseaba que el parara porque no consiente lo que le hace el chico.

En sus pensamientos solo solía estar pensando en que necesita a Neji, quiere que la salve y quiere zafarse de esto, aunque sea una kunoichi fuerte la arena de Gaara siempre resulta una defensa como ataque impenetrable lo cual es difícil defenderse en estos casos.

_Neji_ _,_ _sálvame…_ _._

_No, no, no…_

_Soy una_ _kunoichi_ _…_ _._

_No puedo estar pidiendo que me_ _salven…_

_Debo hacer_ _algo…_

_Porque…_ _. No creo que vengas a salvarme_ _Neji…_

_¡Vamos_ _Tenten_ _, debes ser fuerte, no depender de nadie!_

Pero algo le decía que debe intentar todo para detenerlo y si sus piernas no están atadas hizo acto de la desventaja de todo hombre, un golpe en la ingle con el pie fue lo suficiente fuerte para dejarle adolorido y más que nada bajarle la **_concentración_** con lo de la arena.

Gracias a este astuto movimiento pudo levantarse rápidamente y salir de la cama, busco rápidamente el kunai que había guardado y enrollado en su pierna pero no lo hayo para su suerte como están en su “ _cuarto_ ” siempre dejaba tirado algún pergamino enseguida hizo acto de su velocidad para invocar un arma en lo que el pelirrojo se retorcía en la cama por el golpe.

Una katana no era lo que esperaba invocar pero algo era al menos algo con lo que se podía defender, poco le importaba en aquel momento estar semidesnuda lo importante era defenderse y adoptar alguna pose de defensa.

Pero aquello no fue necesario, el pelirrojo quedo por unos segundos en la misma pose y después fue rodeado con arena para encerrarse en su propia barrera de arena.

— ¡VETE, POR FAVOR VETE YA ANTES… VETE YA, QUEDAS LIBERADA DE LA MISIÓN! — fueron las palabras que dijo Gaara con mucha fuerza y frustración por auto controlarse.

Tenten no entendió el cambio de comportamiento del pelirrojo, tenía tanto miedo de pasar más tiempo ahí, algo le decía que estaba frente a una parte de Gaara que es **_cruel_** y teme por lo que le pase. No era tiempo de meditarlo se decía a si misma al saber que puede ser violada, era más su prisa por **_olvidar_** que todo esto está pasando que salió rápidamente de la habitación y corrió como si fuera a tratarse de una _ventaja_ de una presa para escapar de su depredador aunque si viene siendo eso porque Gaara está luchando con esa parte que él considera _**despreciable**_ y no quiere mostrarle a Tenten; sabe muy bien que él no es una persona muy **cuerda** cuando sale esta personalidad a flote.

Gaara permanecía golpeando con su puño aquella pared de arena para causarse daño como reprimenda pero es imposible la propia arena evita que suceda eso, esta frustrado y a la vez enojado consigo mismo por dejar salir a flote este comportamiento que le parece repulsivo.

_Desde la primera vez que la_ _vi_ _a_ _ella…_ _. Entendí que necesitaba a alguien como_ _ella…_

_Su sonrisa y su torpeza fue atractiva_ _pero…_

_Todos dicen que ella siente algo por el_ _Hyuuga…_ _._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué lo prefiere a él?_

_Quería que ella se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, quería que ella me amara, quería que ella me correspondiera y me dejara_ _besarla…_ _._

_Quería todo y a la vez lo he perdido todo con_ _esto…_

_Quise que fuera diferente_ _pero…_ _ella dice su nombre del_ _Hyuuga_ _entre sueños._

_Me hizo poner loco, la he perdido ahora no me querrá_ _ver…_ _._

_Actué sin pensarlo pensado que ella me correspondería a las caricias pero tiene miedo, sus ojos reflejan_ _miedo…_ _soy despreciable y ella ahora lo sabe._

_Quise abusar de ella solo por ver que el_ _Hyuuga_ _está_ _aquí…_ _quise_ _monopolizarla_ _para que él no se la lleve pero provoque lo contrario ahora ella me_ _teme…_ _._

_¡Perdí a quien mas no quería que me viera de esta forma!_

_¡Soy un idiota!_

_¿Por qué demonios son tan inestable mentalmente?_

_Tenten_ _por favor huye lejos, no me_ _perdones…_

_¡No lo merezco!_   
  


Las cosas estaban hechas y cuando el kazekage había recobrado la poca cordura con aquel golpe vio que había hecho mal cuando solo tenía que poner a la morena en su cama y marcharse a atender los asuntos de la terrorista que quiso matarlos, verla ahí indefensa hizo que su **_cordura_** se fuera y demostrase esa parte que **odia** , no hay nada para recomponerlo ni justificarlo. Ha dejado a Tenten con una mala impresión sobre su persona y eso que se había esforzado porque ella no lo viera de este modo.

Mientras tanto la chica corre asustada buscando un lugar donde sentirse segura… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔
> 
> Lo siento pero necesita poner un cambio a lo que deseaba poner al principio(?, le planeaba otro final pero esta sucediendo ahora así porque cambie de parecer.... Lo cambie esto iba ser diferente pero me siento con ganas de poner un villano a la historia y ese fue Gaara por desgracia, ya antes había puesto que era inestable mentalmente y aquí lo notaron más.
> 
> Lo siento Gaara este no es tu fanfic GaaTen, es Nejiten 💖
> 
> Solo queda un capitulo y finaliza la historia, gracias por seguirlo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	10. Decidiste lo mejor

**_Parte 1_ **   
  


Neji no estaba para nada feliz la respuesta que había obtenido de los guardias del kazekage era que tenía que irse a descansar a aquel hotel para visitantes (ninjas que colaboran con Suna) y sin poder ver a la castaña es más hasta lo dejaron fuera de la investigación porque es algo interno no es cosa de un ninja de Konoha intervenga en un interrogatorio a la culpable de crimines, obviamente él es de los que no iba seguir ordenes de nadie que fuera a intervenir sus planes ya tenía suficiente con “ayudarles” con este caso de la chica loca que mando a matarlos solo por ser rechazada por el pelirrojo. Así que el Hyuuga se desvió del camino para buscar a la castaña porque tiene que decirle de una vez que ha aclarado todo con el clan y recibir una respuesta a lo que piensa preguntar. 

No era momento para tomarse tiempo de identificar por medio de preguntas donde la tenían era importante usar el byakugan para agilizar todo, lo activo y cuando vio que la susodicha corría fuera de la casa del kazekage no dudo en darse prisa.

Conforme llego a ver mejor a la chica la encaro de frente en medio de un callejón vacío, ella se había apoyado en la pared parecía agitada no se veía nada bien sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado y apenas su ropa parecía estar bien puesta.

Esto sin duda alertaba a Neji que la inspecciono rápidamente con su byakugan viendo si algo está fuera de lo común, su ceño se frunció cuando ve perfectamente como la chica había estado corriendo con el brasier mal puesto todo porque salió de la casa del pelirrojo con tanta prisa al bajar las escaleras como abrir la puerta con desesperación se abrocho la ropa con prisa por completo y solo acomodo su vestido para no verse tan mal, ella no sabe en qué momento perdió las fuerzas de contenerse en no llorar porque como kunoichi debe estar preparada para todo pero ella paro su huida en este callejón para sollozar. 

El oji perla se acerca con ella y enseguida al verlo lo abraza, Tenten necesitaba sentirse protegida. No sabía cuánto le habían hecho falta unos brazos que le consolaran por lo sucedido incluso se preguntaba a si misma desde cuando empezaba a ver a Neji como alguien tan confiable y maduro como para llorar frente a este, sabía que le gusta pero nunca lo había visto como alguien maduro a quien contarle una pena y que pudiera calmarla con un consejo. Incluso cuando fue la pérdida de su virginidad creyó que todo se resumiría en una frase inmadura del Hyuuga para no reconocer algún sentimiento.

Tiene un serio problema en su mente por lo que acaba de pasar con Gaara y con las ideas que surgen sobre lo último que vio antes de desmallarse, sabe que Neji la incapacito dándole un poco de desconfianza por dejarla con el pelirrojo pero ahora lo tiene aquí apoyándola en consolarla.

Neji la abrazaba sin sobrepasarse en su consuelo, deja que la morena se tranquilizara en sus brazos, él quería preguntar porque su llanto pero lo medito un poco dejaría que ella se lo dijera o al menos esperara a que se calmase un poco.

— Tranquila aquí estoy — le dijo por primera vez en Hyuuga.

— Neji… — solo podía pronunciar su nombre.

— Tranquila, explícamelo cuando te tranquilices — acaricio su cabeza.

Verla ahí tan frágil le parecía malo alguien podría interrumpirlos y no era un lugar para que la vieran, no quería que nadie la juzgara por llorar el público aunque era noche siendo un lugar menos transitado podían contar con la privacidad pero no estaba de más alejarse bueno eso pensó el Hyuuga más por ver que ella anteriormente huyo de la casa del pelirrojo.

— Te llevare a un lugar tranquilo, solo confía en mi — le dijo Neji con una voz tranquilizadora.

Tenten solo apretó más la tela del saco y con eso Neji lo tomó como afirmación, entonces el chico la cargo con cuidado y empezó con su trayecto al hotel donde se quedaba.

Cuando llego al hotel él entro por la ventana, las luces obviamente estaban apagadas a lo que no era un problema para el Hyuuga con el byakugan podía ver bien todo, con cuidado deposito a la castaña en la cama. Le dio espacio y fue a prender la luz para que no se mantuviera todo a oscuras.

— Tranquila, encenderé la luz — dijo Neji intentando tranquilizarla.

— No… las enciendas — pidió la morena.

— ¿te encuentras mejor? — el Hyuuga se detuvo en su acción.

— Solo… — Tenten titubeaba en su respuesta porque ella misma le daba batalla saber si “estar bien” es igual a estar lejos de Gaara sabiendo que ya no le puede hacer nada, porque aunque este lejos sigue asustada.

— Tranquila, no te apresures a contestar — él camino hacia a ella. — En esa puerta está el baño, toma uno y te relajaras, no te preocupes yo no te espiare iré más bien por tus cosas para que te quedes aquí a descansar — le señalo el lugar, aun si no tuviera el byakugan podía asegurar que ella sigue llorando por como intentó hablar hace rato con la voz quebrada.

— Neji… — pronunció su nombre con una clara voz quebrada.

— Estas en un lugar seguro, déjamelo todo ahora a mí — sonrió el oji perla. — Toma un baño te tranquilizara, vuelvo en unos minutos — al decir esto último se fue por la ventana.

Tenten lo vio partir, sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir con más fuerza al estar sola. Ya no tenia de apoyo a Neji pero de cierta forma le tranquilizaba estar sola pudiendo desahogarse y recordando las palabras del chico tomo fuerza para levantarse, no hizo otra cosa que dirigirse al baño como podía sin la luz encendida era difícil pero no quería encenderlas para ver su estado físico.

Si pudo llegar al baño y encendió la luz al no ver algún espejo, agradeció esto y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Necesitaba un baño o algo que la tranquilizara después de vivir este encuentro con Gaara, la parte que no conocía de él y que quería olvidar que si quiera lo conoció. Porque no era el Gaara que ella conocía, era distinto tanto que le asustaba.


	11. Final parte 2

_**parte 2** _

No tardó en llegar a la residencia del Kazekage ni pidió permiso para entrar solo reviso con su byakugan donde estaban las pertenencias de Tenten, entro por aquella ventana y sin perder tiempo junto lo que reconocía que era de su compañera. Por un momento espero que fuera un lugar más cuidado en cuanto seguridad pero nada esta vez parece que nadie vigila incluso esperaba que Gaara hiciera acto de presencia aunque sabe que si este se aparece no le ira nada bien ya que se da una idea de lo que le pasó a Tenten aquí.

Miro el desorden entendió con más justa razón debe darle una paliza al pelirrojo, porque nadie le hace algo a su compañera de equipo menos cuando ya tiene algo que ver con ella tipo así como de ¿novios?

Bueno aún no saben que son los dos pero algo es seguro sobre no dejar que alguien se propase con SU TENTEN, no por nada vino aquí y se puso a ayudar en esta misión para que así puedan liberarla a su compañera y pueda llevarla de vuelta a Konoha para tener aquella platica que debían haber tenido hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que acaba de recoger las pertenencias de Tenten ve que no era mucho solo un par de pergaminos muy pequeños a diferencia de los que suele llevar en misiones normales se ve que vino con poco “equipaje” para dicha misión tanto que solo es un par de pequeños pergaminos que caben muy bien en la bolsa del jounin.

Justo cuando iba saliendo pudo ver como parte de la arena se filtraba por la puerta de alado, supuso que ahí era la habitación de Gaara y no lo pensó más en ir a enfrentarlo porque no dejara que esto pase por más tiempo. Como la vez anterior no pidió permiso para entrar solo abrió la puerta encontrándose con Gaara cubierto de su defensa de arena.

— ¡SAL, ESTUPIDO! — dijo el Hyuuga fuertemente para que el otro le oyera.

Sin mucho esfuerzo llamo su atención pero hasta eso parecía “obediente” ya que no tardo en deshacer su defensa de arena dejando ver a un Gaara algo sombrío y con una mirada algo perdida pero llena de furia.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Tenten? — su tono de voz demandaba una respuesta concreta y sangre, necesitaba golpearlo.

— Yo… ella no quiso… ¡LA OBLIGUE Y ELLA NO QUERIA QUE LA TOCARA! — grito el pelirrojo lleno de culpa y furia contra si mismo por perder la calma cuando tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con la castaña.

— A ELLA NO LA TOCARAS NUNCA MÁS, COMPRENDE TU ERROR POR HACERLA SUFRIR, LO PAGARAS CARO — respondió el Hyuuga con furia al recordar como su amiga lloraba en sus brazos.

— Solo hazlo… lo merezco… cometí un error… muy grande — dijo Gaara apretando con fuerza su muñeca como si eso mantuviera el control de su arena para que no le cubriera nada.

Aun si no le hubieran dado permiso al Hyuuga este se hubiera lanzado a atacar al pelirrojo ante la confesión de agresión que hizo en contra de la castaña, esta vez uso las 64 palmas y rotación por el caso de que aunque el pelirrojo no quisiera defenderse de los golpes su arena venía a protegerlo sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta, pero eso no detendría a Neji de cobrar venganza por lo que le hicieron a Tenten así que siguió este enfrentamiento sin preguntarse si era cruel con los ataques al ver como bloqueaba la red de chakra del pelirrojo como lograba hacerle daño al grado de escupir sangre.

🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱🌱

Mientras tanto con Tenten ella lloraba sin parar por como sentía que todo esto se arruinaba, su vida ya no le parecía igual incluso ahora mismo hubiera preferido hacerle caso a Neji y no venir a esta misión para no pasar por esto donde le traicionaron muy feo su confianza como la han dejado algo traumada por como ha visto esa personalidad de Gaara que escondía muy bien. El agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo dejando que la tensión también se disipara o que se quitara esa sensación que fue tocada ahí por el pelirrojo.

La luz está bien ahora ya no lo veía como un problema dado que no hay espejos a donde mirarse, se miró el cuerpo viendo como las cicatrices que solía tener no están, el tratamiento para quitarlas había funcionado bien justo como Hinata le dijo que hiciera para que pudiera usar ropa más bonita o descubierta. Recordó en ese entonces como pensó que si ella usara ropa más a la moda quizás con suerte Neji la voltearía para tener algo serio, pero luego la misión de ir a Suna se atravesó y con ello se dio un encuentro extraño con el Hyuuga cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales, aquella noche pensó en que si él si estaba en las puertas de Konoha esperándola para detenerla si mandaría la misión al olvido para darle prioridad a su compañero aun si no sabía si pueden tener un futuro juntos. Pero al no verlo simplemente se decepciono y eso la hizo ponerse triste hasta que vio a Gaara creyó olvidar lo que pasó entre Neji y ella pero al contrario pasar poco tiempo con él hizo que pensara más en su compañero de equipo incluso cuando lo vio llegar agradeció al destino que lo trajera a donde ella estaba, lo siguiente fue que necesito verlo después del ataque pero cuando Neji la hizo perder la consciencia cuando Gaara perdió un poco la cordura se sintió algo traicionada aunque fue la primera traición de la noche ya que el pelirrojo se encargó de ponerla mal cuando trato de abusarla. Entendió que nadie es como aparenta ser y parece que nadie la ayudaría en ese entonces pero justo cuando se vio sin saber a dónde ir aparece el genio que la ha estado calmando de forma tan madura algo inusual de ver en él pero que ahora agradece estar a su lado.

Es cierto el comportamiento de Neji en estos últimos minutos le esta ayudando mucho, pudo desahogarse y sentirse segura. Cuando más lo necesitó él está para calmarla, le ha brindado la ayuda que necesita dándole una sola idea sobre que Neji es al único en quien puede confiar siempre a pesar de su personalidad puede ser alguien confiable. Esa idea la hizo feliz que por un momento dejo de llorar, sonrió al recordar como el oji perla la ha tratado y después aunque el llanto regreso se limpió con la misma agua de la regadera para dejar que las lágrimas se las llevara el agua.

Conforme se calmó cerró la llave, busco la toalla de baño y encontró también una bata de baño parece que en este hotel cuentan con un buen servicio.

Se secó bien el cuerpo para ponerse la bata, camino al lavabo y enjuago su boca ignorando el espejo que se encontraba ahí no quería verse con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar para su fortuna gracias al vapor del agua se había quedado empañado lo cual dificulta ver mejor el reflejo del espejo.

Apago la luz y camino con cuidado al cuarto, se sentó sobre la cama no había mucho donde tomar asiento por lo que considero que no sería raro verla sentada ahí. Parece que la cama esta cómoda, ella cierra los ojos y se trata de imaginar que está en Konoha donde se siente segura.

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

Neji paró sus golpes cuando vio que alguien venía entrando a su casa del Kazekage, eran los hermanos que venían a ver como estaba después de descubrir el culpable de los atentados en su contra pero se están llevando una sorpresa al ver todo oscuro pero al ver que alguien está arriba suben encontrándose con Neji bajando su puño manchado de sangre en sus nudillos mientras que en el piso esta Gaara con severos golpes sangrando de la boca como nariz.

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? — pregunto furioso Kankuro.

— ¡GAARA! — corrió Temari alado de su hermano menor.

— No… es… nada… — dijo el pelirrojo tosiendo.

— ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi hermano? — pregunta la rubia furiosa.

— NO… es algo… que merecía... — objeto Gaara sosteniéndose de su hermana cuando esta lo levanto. — Dile… a ella… que lo siento… — le pidió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Pero de que estas hablando hermano? — pregunto Kankuro.

— Gaara…. — su hermana le llamo al verlo con una cara llena de culpa.

— No esperes su perdón de Tenten — fue lo último que dijo Neji al marcharse.

— Pero que…

— ¿Qué quiso decir hermano? — volvió a preguntar la rubia.

No le dio tiempo de contestar al pelirrojo al perder la consciencia, sus hermanos enseguida fueron rápidos al movilizarlo al hospital pero les quedo la duda porque Neji Hyuuga estaba aquí y a que se refería con “ _perdonarlo por lo que hizo a Tenten_ ”. Fuera lo que fuera ahora el Hyuuga ya se encuentra lejos para cuestionarlo además no le veían tan feliz por como su semblante emanaba odio algo que no solian ver siempre le vieron como un chico mujeriego que lo ultimo que pone es una cara enojada pero ahora lo veían con ganas de matar a su hermano por algo que paso.

Tampoco se encargaron de seguir al Hyuuga porque les parece raro que su hermano no haya dado pelea, porque parece que él buscaba ser dañado por el oji perla a propósito.

Todas sus dudas la averiguan después de que su hermano recobre la consciencia auqnue tambien se preguntaban porque Tenten no estaba ahí.


	12. Final parte 3

**_Parte_ ** **_3_ **

Neji no perdió tiempo en llegar a donde dejó a Tenten pero al entrar a la habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa por como la vio dormida en la cama, supuso que para la castaña este había sido un día muy agitado tanto con la misión como por lo sucedido con el Kazekage.

No hizo otra cosa más que dejar los pergaminos en la mesita que había junto con su saco, se quitó sus zapatos y desabrocho unos botones de la camisa para relajarse.

Verla descansar le entro curiosidad por saber si ella lo dejaría verla dormir todas las noches, es decir, que lo dejara como algo formal de ser novios si ahora se le confiesa bueno sabe muy bien que para eso primero debe explicar todo lo de su clan y saber su respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto le ha rondado en su cabeza ahora.

Pero verla dormir tranquilamente no le parece justo despertarla por lo que no hace mucho ruido y decide acostarse a su lado no sin antes observarla mejor como si quisiera grabar aquella imagen en su cabeza, miro como ella tenía la sola bata de baño y un oscuro deseo se apodero de su mente tanto que alzo su mano y con todo el “dolor” del mundo la uso para tapar a la chica para no tocarla ni recurrir a abrazarla. Ahora si por fin tomo lugar a su lado dándole la espalda como si esto hiciera que evitara cualquier deseo de tocarla o verla.

Esta vez Neji se controlara con sus impulsos de perversión, no es un imbécil insensible como para tocar a alguien que sufrió una agresión sexual, sabe que ella debe decidir cuando sea el momento en que lo deje que la toque de cualquier forma aunque por dentro sus bajos instintos digan que quiere abrazarla y besarla como la noche anterior en su casa. Con toda su cordura debe permanecer sin tocarla para darle su espacio, “es lo correcto” ese pensamiento se repite en su mente para poder cerrar los ojos y descansar sabiendo que ella está a su lado segura como el pelirrojo ha obtenido una paliza por lo sucedido.

.  
.  
.  
.

En medio de la madrugada el frío se hace un poco más fuerte tal parece que el clima en Suna es frío durante las noches a pesar de que sea verano, en fin gracias al cambio de temperatura la castaña empezaba a buscar entre sueños otro pedazo de cobija con que taparse hasta que una sensación cálida detecto con la mano.

Abría lentamente los ojos al notar la textura suave, luego se dio cuenta de algo más liso como si se tratara de cabello demasiado suave y fue cuando abrió con más fuerza los ojos al saber que su cabello no se siente así.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio cómo su mano estaba cerca de la mejilla del Hyuuga donde tocaba parte de su cabello que caía por la frente. Parpadeo un par de veces para ver si no era un sueño pero conforme quitaba la mano recordó que esto no podía ser un sueño está en una misión bueno estaba pero lo más importante es remarcar que ella se está quedando en un hotel con su compañero de equipo por huir del Kazekage.

— No es un sueño, Tenten — hablo Neji abriendo sus hermosos ojos aperlados, él no estaba durmiendo desde hace segundos que sintió como la mano de Tenten sobre su mejilla solo fingía dormir para no interrumpirla.

— ¿Como…. Supiste que eso pensaba? — le daba miedo la exactitud de la frase tanto que retrocedió un poco hacia atrás pero aún quedaba de frente con el Hyuuga.

— Porque sería lo normal de pensar si te acabas de despertar en un lugar donde no conoces aparte te conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar tus ideas…. — trato de sonar seguro con lo último porque si fuera del todo cierto no tendría que haber dudado de sus sentimientos e ideas el día que tuvieron sexo cuando ella le pregunto sobre un futuro juntos.

— Ok… Entonces ya volviste… ¿dormí mucho? — titubeo en su pregunta y se llevó la mano al pecho.

— Un poco has dormido, fue rápido encontrar tus cosas y las deje en la mesa, dos pergaminos algo muy ligero para esta misión lo bueno es que ya acabo todo y mañana partimos a Konoha bueno al rato porque son las 3: 23 am — dijo el oji perla enfocando su vista a la pared utilizando el byakugan para leer el reloj de la otra habitación contigua.

— Gracias… — respondió la castaña algo nerviosa, no quería preguntar acerca de Gaara pero pensar en que él preguntara la pone entre nerviosa y asustada por el shock de agresión.

— No te preocupes Tenten, todo está resuelto — remarco estas dos últimas palabras. — Ese idiota estará ausente un buen de tiempo con lo que le hice — se acerco hacia ella y le acaricio la cabeza. — Nadie tiene permitido hacerte llorar de esa forma y no saldrá ileso si te toca, de eso me encargo yo — el tono en que lo decía parecía decirlo en serio.

— Gracias… — por reflejo sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse con el recuerdo y lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

— Él ya no te hará daño, lo que te hizo no se volverá a repetir porque le hice ver que tienes quien te proteja, tranquila aquí estoy para ti — la abrazó al verla llorar.

Ella no pregunto siquiera que le hizo a Gaara sabía que por sus palabras había sido algo serio y a la vez no quería recordar nada pero sabe que tendrá algún día que superar este hecho, le impresiona también que Neji este apoyándola de forma tan madura que le hace olvidar su actitud indecisa que tenía aquella noche en que ella perdió su virginidad.

Parecía que el Hyuuga puede comportarse de forma educada y madura cuando se lo propone dejando aquel lado pervertido que suele tener; y eso hace que Tenten tenga confianza para hablar de sus problemas.

— Neji… tenía miedo… — empezó a hablar. — Gaara… me toco y no quería que lo hiciera… me asustó su actitud y quería… que tú me salvaras pero yo sola logre salir… ¿crees que eso… es ser débil? — confesó entre sollozos al saber que tarde o temprano tenía que narrar lo ocurrido a alguien y por la confianza que le daba el Hyuuga quiso contarlo para desahogarse.

— Tú no eres débil, él es un idiota que no se controla — quizás esto último suena un poco hipócrita de su parte cuando él suele ser alguien que no se controla bien pero al menos no ha intentado violar a alguien de este modo. — Y cómo te dije de ese estúpido me encargue ahora sus hermanos deben estar con él en el hospital, no seré bienvenido a Suna en mucho tiempo pero me vale porque nadie le hace algo a **_mi chica_** — lo dijo sin pensarlo.

— Dijiste… ¿Chica? — ella se sintió confundida por las palabras de su amigo tanto que dejo de frotarse los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Sí, lo que oíste es correcto — Neji se aclaró la garganta despegándose un poco del abrazo dejando que él pudiera verlo. — Fuí un estúpido indeciso la noche que fuiste a mi casa ahora lo sé por eso quiero decirte que la respuesta a esa pregunta de un futuro es positiva porque mi familia me ha informado que tengo el permiso de unión familiar con alguien ajeno al clan, es decir, podemos tener un futuro juntos como pareja pero antes lo que quiero preguntarte es algo más importante que ser novios — esta vez su mirada parece más decidida.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? — Tenten no sentía que fueran realidad esas frases tanto que se planteaba si no era otro sueño a lo que prefería oír directamente las preguntas por temer que esto si fuera un sueño fuera a despertar sin saber nada más.

— ¿Aceptarías una _**marca maldita**_ como la mía para que nos dejen unirnos si ellos deciden que se haga así? — pregunto el Hyuuga serio.

— Lo haría — no dudo en su respuesta.

— Vaya me alegra oír aquello y espero que no se haga lo de la marca bueno al menos cuando le pregunte a los del clan me dijeron que podía hacer mi vida libre, de cierta forma me preocupa saber si tu aceptarías una marca maldita que te enjaule como a los de la rama secundaria — dijo con total honestidad al ser una de sus más grandes dudas porque no le impondría a la castaña cosas que ella no quisiera aceptar bueno si se daba el caso de la marca maldita.

— ¿Cuándo fue que ellos te lo dijeron? — sus preguntas las lanzaba como se le venían a la mente no quería “ _desaprovechar el momento si esto era un_ _sueño”_ _._

— Ah eso, la mañana que me dijiste que partirías a Suna fui a hablar con los del clan y me dieron el permiso de decidir mi vida aunque he de decir que tardaron tanto que hizo que no te encontrara en las puertas de Konoha por eso vine a verte quería informarte de esta resolución del clan y preguntarte si llegara a darse el caso de la marca maldita si lo aceptarías, sabes hoy mismo me estoy esforzando mucho en todo y hasta yo me sorprendo como estoy actuando por eso dime ¿aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado como una pareja formal? — pregunto con la mayor seriedad que podía ya que verla ahí tan cerca le da ganas de abrazarla de forma en que mandaría a la borda la actitud seria que trata de mantener.

— Sí, quiero pasar mi vida contigo — por primera vez en esta noche la sonrisa que mostro al decirlo parece tan natural porque está realmente feliz por esa pregunta.

La respuesta no ayudo mucho para su autocontrol del Hyuuga que hizo que se inclinara a darle un beso el cual el demandaba algo más pasional que un simple y casto beso, lo cual no esperaba que ella se tornara más tímida de lo usual tanto que ella retrocedió un poco cerrando su boca, era triste para le Hyuuga pero estaba seguro que esa actitud era gracias a que el pelirrojo la acoso sino podrían avanzar a más como la noche anterior que lo hicieron en su casa.

Esta vez Neji usaría su poca cordura que le queda y haría que las cosas sean lentas al fin al cabo ya tiene lo que quería con saber que pueden tener un futuro juntos como pareja y formalizaron ya su relación, aparte debe respetar la decisión de Tenten sobre querer avanzar a más cosas después de este trauma sabe que no sería tan fácil superarlo pero él esperara.

— Vamos, descansa que mañana partiremos temprano a las 6: 30 am, quiero llegar temprano a Konoha y porque no pasar a comer algo cuando lleguemos, yo invito después de todo somos novios ahora es mi deber como tu novio invitarte a lugares — le acaricio la cabeza con sumo cuidado de no incomodarla.

— Esta bien… y gracias — ella sabía que esto de sentir sus labios confirmaba que no era un sueño por segunda vez (esa idea loca quedo descartada y de verdad ahora la hace más feliz).

— ¿Me dejas tomar tu mano solo por un rato? — le pregunto esta vez para evitar que ella se sobresaltara.

— Si… hazlo — extendió su mano.

— Descansa, Tenten — le sonrió al tomar su mano.

— Buenas noches, Neji — dijo con timidez la castaña.

Fue así como se quedaron por un tiempo sin decir nada hasta que cerraron los ojos por el sueño y durmieron. No era lo que esperaba hacer Neji pero tenía que cuidar como actúa ahora que parece que Tenten tiene este trauma acerca de caricias y besos, igual esperara no es algo que se quite en dos o tres horas aun siendo una kunoichi es una chica que puede sufrir miedo por sufrir acoso sexual.

🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀🌀

La mañana llegó y como siempre el Hyuuga era de los primero en despertar como alistarse a salir cuando fue a tomar un baño, hasta tuvo la molestia de preparar el desayuno para que Tenten no hiciera nada, claro no fue de lo más elaborado la comida pero cuando la castaña se despertó con hambre lo agradeció. Ella notó que Neji portaba ya su usual ropa de misiones parece que él aprovecho el momento para cambiarse su traje formal.

Ella parecía estar mejor incluso su mirada se veía con más brillo, cuando terminaron de desayunar Neji se encargó de acomodar todo en lo que Tenten usaba uno de su pergaminos para buscar que ponerse encontrando que si había guardado al menos un cambio de ropa pero era de los que Hinata le prestaba igual no le importo tanto ya que lo importante era irse de Suna, no quería más recuerdos malos de la aldea y esperaba que algún día pudiera superar estos mala experiencia.

Se fue a cambiar al baño y enseguida termino de alistarse, era un vestido chino color rojo que marcaba su figura y era abierto del lado de las piernas nada del estilo de la morena pero debía usarlo no podía irse en bata de baño ya que el vestido que ayer uso estaba en mal estado tanto que lo tiro a la basura sin pensar que puede remendarlo (prefiere no tener un recuerdo de dicho vestido y quien se lo obsequio fue Gaara, aún se siente traicionada por lo que le hicieron anoche).

Se peinó con sus dos usuales chonguitos y salió de la habitación con sus pergaminos en la mano, al salir se topó con el Hyuuga que la esperaba sentado en la cama; al verlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron por como los recuerdos de formalizar su relación venían a su mente.

— Te ves hermosa — expreso acompañado de una sonrisa en su labios.

— Gracias … — se sonrojo más.

— Ahora sé que mi meta será hacerte 3 hijos o más, quiero una familia grande — expreso el castaño con una mirada picara. — Además si hubiera sabido que tendrías esa ropa para vestirte me hubiera conseguido un traje para hacer juego con tu ropa y así cuando llegáramos a Konoha dirían que fuimos a unas vacaciones lujosas juntos tipo luna de miel y que por eso estas embarazada — dijo el oji perla.

— ¿Qué? — se quedó sin palabras la castaña y un poco confundida cuando dijo embarazo.

— Es una broma — dijo con un tono burlón parece que el Neji serio se ha ido como llego la mañana se comporta más como antes. — Vamos dame tus pergaminos puedo guardarlos en mi equipaje — se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano cuando quedo frente a ella.

— Ah ya, toma y gracias — le entrego los pergaminos.

— Es hora de irnos _**Diez Diez**_ , debemos apurarnos — guardo los pergaminos y tomo la iniciativa de salir por la ventana para que ella lo siguiera.

Tenten lo imito, no importaba pensar en entregar las llaves o llenar registro supuso que el Hyuuga les había dicho que quedado claro que solo se quedaría una noche además este tipo de lugares es común que sean utilizados por una noche.

En fin lo importante era marcharse, para su sorpresa nadie los detenía bueno no había nadie aun en las calles siendo temprano y parece que la guardia del Kazekage no se vio obligada a escoltarlos o castigar al Hyuuga por lo que hizo anoche.

Salieron como si nada por la puerta principal, nadie les detuvo de marcharse más cuando en las afueras los ninjas de guardia notaron que ese chico era de Konoha por la banda ninja y si iba acompañado de una chica quizás estaban de viaje, no le tomaron importancia no había aviso de algo inusual en la aldea como para investigarlos además el Kazekage de encargaba de informar si había algo raro en las entradas y salidas mediante su técnica de arena así que no había de que preocuparse.

No tuvieron que hablar para saber que hacer después de pasar la salida de Sunagakure, simplemente corrieron con más fuerza mostrando la habilidad única del equipo Guy que se caracteriza por ser hábil a la hora de correr grandes distancias en poco tiempo.

Conforme se alejaron de Suna la castaña estaba más tranquila viendo que todo era más verde en el paisaje cuando ya estaban demasiado lejos donde la vegetación se basa en árboles y no en montañas con mucha arena a su alrededor, el sol calaba con mayor intensidad y el cielo azul era más vistoso porque no había nubes pero por fijarse en el sol se mareo un poco resbalando casi se caía del árbol a no ser porque el Hyuuga la sujeto antes de que ella cayera.

— Vamos Tenten, debes tener más cuidado — le dijo Neji.

— Lo sé, pero gracias por detener mi caída — respondió algo tímida al sentir que la mano le tocaba la cadera para que ella no se cayera.

— No es nada pero sabes una caída así podría afectar al **bebé** — comento el Hyuuga.

— ¿Pe-ero de que-e hablas? — Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tartamudeaba por el comentario que la pone nerviosa.

— Me refiero al **bebé** que llevas dentro — señalo y toco con cuidado el vientre de la castaña. — ¿Apoco piensas que la noche que lo tuvimos sexo no me dará mi heredo que quiero? No, te dije que quiero tres o más hijos — dijo serio el oji perla.

— Pe-ero…. Yo no creo que podría quedar… embarazada así de _rápido_ … además como es que lo sabes tan rápido — tartamudeaba sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— Nada de peros tú lo estas, tú eres mi esposa y serás la madre de mis hijos como el que viene en camino — de momento uso su mano para pegarla a él << _Ella ya no está llorando y con esto que le digo ya deja de poner esa mueca triste, lo siento_ _Tenten_ _no puedo mantenerme serio como ayer, no va conmigo estar serio_ >>.

— Si pero…. Es vergonzoso oírlo de ti… con ese tono tan serio… me haces estar nerviosa… — decía honestamente todo lo que se le viene a la mente.

— Tenten, **_decidiste lo mejor anoche y me alegra que lo hayas pensando bien_** **—** sonrió y acerco a sus labios hacia los de ella. — **De verdad te amo** — después de decirlo unió sus labios a los de ella.

Ella estaba sorprendida no por el beso sino por aquella sola palabra _**“te**_ _ **amo**_ ”, nunca se la dijo y era una de las palabras que quería oír más en la vida que viniera de los labios del genio y que por fin le decía, sus mejillas se coloreaban de la morena y esta ocasión si correspondió torpemente el beso quizás esas palabras ayudaron mucho a no sentir que la acción la compare a lo que le hizo Gaara la noche de ayer.

También en esta ocasión las manos veloces del Hyuuga lograron avanzar con caricias sobre el vestido y cuando una mano llego a la pierna de la morena agradeció que era un vestido abierto para poder meter la mano debajo de este sin problema alguno. 

Aparte la morena no mostraba signos de miedo y por ahora solo tenía en su mente a Neji olvidándose completamente de todo a su alrededor incluso de lo que sucedido ayer con Gaara, parece que el Hyuuga tiene un efecto positivo y acaparador en los pensamientos de la castaña.

Ella no estaba incomoda incluso _**sintió que lo deseaba, porque ella siempre en el fondo deseo que el**_ _ **Hyuuga**_ _ **fuera quien le tocara de esta forma**_ y ahora que son novios formalmente con un futuro positivo bien podría dejarlo ser un pervertido de vez en cuando aun cuando sienta que estar demostrando su amor en el bosque no puede ser bueno si alguien los ve.

Neji sabía que no era cierto lo que le dijo a Tenten de que ella estuviera esperando un bebé pero si eso hacía que la castaña pusiera una cara sorprendida acompañada de un sonrojo bien valdría la pena bromear con esta situación aunque bien que puede cumplir con esa opción ya que es una tarea muy satisfactoria hacer bebés con Tenten.

Quizás Tenten debió pensar mejor sobre creer en los demás como aceptar esta misión pero sabe que gracias a eso ahora tiene un futuro asegurado con el Hyuuga que suele ser maduro cuando la situación lo amerita pero también es un total pervertido como suele ser siempre.

Si, quizás Tenten escogió _mal_ para el juicio de algunos pero para ella _**es lo mejor estar con**_ _ **Neji**_ _ **Hyuuga**_ _ **a quien ama a pesar de saber que tiene su lado pervertido**_. Y sinceramente espera que sea como dice el propio Hyuuga y tenga la idea siempre que “ ** _decidió lo mejor y no debe dudarlo sobre unir su vida a la de su primer_** ** _amor_** ” después de todo Neji fue su primer amor y será el padre de sus futuros hijos.

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞. ..... _**FIN**_ _ **...... 💑💑💑💑💑**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por apoyar este fanfic que nació originalmente como oneshot y de ahí se alargo a más, es de los primeros que escribí.
> 
> Como se aclaró aquí notaron que Gaara no tuvo su final feliz aunque se esforzó por no mostrar ese lado oscuro a Tenten sucumbió ante ese lado y arruinó todo con ella sino hubiera sido un digno rival de Neji aunque en este fanfic de que iba ganar Neji lo iba a ganar. Sorry Gaara pero aún así este iba ser Nejiten al %1000 💞
> 
> Otro dato es que Tenten no se sintió incómoda con lo que hizo Neji al final porque el Hyuga monopolizo su mente tanto que hizo olvidar el mal rato de agresión sexual que se llevó por parte del pelirrojo además Tenten tiene cierta debilidad por Neji y sus caricias 7w7
> 
> Dato que ven es que Neji quiere tener muchos niños, una familia grande y esto no forma del todo parte de su broma (si desea formar una familia grande) 💑💕💕💕💕💕💕💕
> 
> Neji intento ser serio los anteriores capítulos solo por el bien de Tenten y en este ya no pudo mantenerse serio por verla con ese vestido que saco su lado pervertido y "bromista" (dato extra).
> 
> Las frases finales doy alusión al titulo del fanfic y al del capítulo.
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer y comenten si les gusto el final happy para la shipp 😃
> 
> No quise poner el final triste que planeaba al principio y me alegra cambiarlo porque así todos estamos mas felices ya que este tiempo de cuarentena no me gustaría dejar un final sad y quiero meter algo feliz en mas fanfics para alegrarles el día/noche.  
> Aparte el mundo de Road to ninja te da las posibilidades de meter cosas mas positivas por poder alterar personalidades y cosas de clanes.
> 
> Aunque les dejo a su imaginación que cosas mas hicieron Tenten y Neji en el bosque ahora que ella no lo rechaza y pierde miedo por lo de Gaara.


End file.
